Mix Tape: Behind The Scenes
by Dark Phoenix Reborn
Summary: A collection of songfics, detailing events behind the scenes of The Phoenix Chronicles
1. Track 1: Taking Over Me

--- Mix Tape ---

-- Behind the Scenes of 'The Phoenix Chronicles' --

Side Story 01 - Taking Over Me (Evanescence)

a.k.a. Pi's Search

This chapter slots in during chapters 02 and 03

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-You don't remember me / But I remember you-_

She kept her gaze on the man across from her, the man she'd been searching for, for 12 months now, as he looked back with curiosity, and a hint of suspicion, in both his face and his voice as he asked, "How do you know my name?"

All the fear, all the doubt, all the nightmares, all the pain she'd felt since he left swept over her, and only one coherent thought managed to worm it's way through, 'He's forgotten me...' She placed a hand over her heart, her face taking on a pained expression as she fought to keep her emotions under control, her voice breaking slightly as she whispered, "Don't you remember me Kaen?"

His face took on a confused expression, as if he were searching for an answer that was just out of reach no matter how far he stretched, and the confusion was evident in his voice as he said, "Um... I think I should, but I can't place your name..."

Her face falls, and she lost herself in the past for a moment, her gaze cast down at the ground, and her eyes, filled with tears waiting to be shed, hidden from his gaze.

-Flashback - 12 months (4 standard years) ago-

She looked over at him trading insults with his team, her eyes filled with tears, and when he looked back she stared into his eyes, seeing the pain he felt at leaving her almost mirroring her own, and whispered out the first words she'd said to him, or anyone, that day, **"I'll miss you. Come home safe."**

He embraced her for the second time that day and wiped the tears from her eyes, seeming not afraid to show the others, who would most certainly give him hell about it, how he felt about her. **"I'm coming back. I promise, I'm never gonna leave you. No matter what may happen, not even death itself is going to stop me from being with you,"** he whispered back, the words meant for her ears alone.

She nodded, her eyes already full of tears again, and watched as he left after giving everyone one last goodbye. 'I believe in you Kaen, keep yourself safe,' she thought to herself, and stayed where she was until he flew out of sight, before returning home, hiding in her room, and crying herself to sleep.

_-I lie awake and try so hard / Not to think of you-_

Her eyes flew open, her heart racing. Ever since he'd left she'd been having nightmares, all of them to do with him. She saw him, fighting against impossible odds, and yet still holding his own. She saw him, spent and exhausted, making his last stand, and nearly winning the battle, only to collapse to the ground again, one enemy, the leader, remaining. And she saw him, defiant to the end, glaring contemptuously at his foe as the final blast overwhelmed him.

She looked outside, seeing the sun starting to rise, and knew she'd never get back to sleep that night. That meant it was two weeks she'd gone without a full nights rest. After getting dressed, she decided to go outside and train, the only thing that could keep her mind off his absence as it made her remember all the good times they shared. Rest was over-rated anyway...

o-o-o

She stared at the messenger, shock, pain and disbelief written all over her face, as she choked out, **"What did you say?"**

He looked at the people gathered, consisting of Pi and her parents, Kaen's siblings Oran and Lime, and their parents, and he looked away from all of them, not able to bear the pain in their eyes, as he repeated his message in a robotic voice, as if he had to fight to get every word out. **"I said, I regret to inform you that Squad Leader Kapskaen has been killed in action, along with his entire team..."**

**"NO!"** Pi interrupted, **"I don't believe it! You're wrong! He's not dead, he can't be..."** She trailed off, her voice breaking, and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face the entire way. She eventually collapsed under the shade of a tree, the same tree they'd spent much of their childhood playing on and around, and loses herself in her thoughts.

'He can't be dead... he said he was coming back... he said not even death could keep us apart...' Soon the strain takes it's toll on her, both mentally and physically, and she falls asleep among the roots of the great tree, crying all the while.

_-But who can decide what they dream/ And dream I do...-_

She opened her eyes again, but she didn't see the trees, or anything else she recognized from Vegeta-Sei. She wandered around for a while, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, noting from the craters, scorch marks, rubble and blood that a great battle had been waged here, and recently, when she saw him. Kaen, alive and well, digging himself out of a pile of rubble.

With a gasp, she remembered where she'd seen this landscape before. In her nightmares, the very same nightmares where she'd seen him die. 'This means... he's still alive... he's alive!' She saw him look around, obviously in great pain, before rushing over to the ships, climbing in his pod and lifting off. After taking to the air, he paused the ship, leaving it hover in mid air, before leaning out and blasting the remaining ships. This single attack seemed to drain what little strength he had, and he fell back into the ship, the door closing and the ship blasting out of the planet's atmosphere.

She watched the blast head towards the ships, and dived out of the way just in case it might hurt her too. When she heard the explosion, she looked back, but wasn't prepared for what she saw. Among the flames of the ruined craft was what appeared to be a bird, it's entire body either covered in, or made of, flame, and she opened her eyes in shock as it seemed to stare straight at her. Without warning, the bird seemed to streak towards her, and she closed her eyes and awaited impact.

o-o-o

With a start, she opened her eyes again, this time finding herself in the forest near her home, but her mind still dwelling on her recent dream, almost a vision. 'He's still alive, I know he is! But... then why isn't he coming home... doesn't he want us to be together anymore...' She shook her head, ridding herself of this doubt before it could take root. 'No, he said that nothing would keep us apart, that means that something must be stopping him from coming back. Well, if he can't come back to me, then I'm just going to have to go to him!'

Her face a visage of determination, she stood up and headed home, her mind already planning ways to begin her search. She paused in her walk upon seeing a cloaked figure step out of the shadowed woods, beckoning her. She walked over, wary enough to keep her distance, but curious enough to follow him as he walked deeper into the woods. He stopped in a clearing, and she gasped a little upon seeing a space pod there, seemingly ready for launch.

The man turned back to her, and said in a voice clearly not Saiyan, "You know, don't you? That he's still alive?"

She started to nod, but then paused, and couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice as she said, "How do you know about... him?"

She could almost see the man smirk in the darkness his hood provided, and he replied, "Let's just say that I've seen what he's capable of, and believe the rumours of his demise to be greatly exaggerated." His face turned serious, and he said, "I know what you plan to do, and I can help you."

She raised an eyebrow, and her voice was laced with suspicion as she asked, "What kind of help?"

He flashed a grin, his teeth seeming to gleam in the light, as he explained, "I know you're too young to go off world. What I offer is the use of my ship if you can be back here with what you need within the hour."

She thought it over for a moment, her mind shouting hundreds of reasons not to trust this guy, but her heart crushed them all. She nodded her head fiercely before turning on her heel and running back home. In her haste, she didn't notice the man begin to chuckle to himself.

_-I believe in you / I'll give up everything just to find you-_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe / You're taking over me-_

The four adults and two children looked up in surprise as she raced into the house and upstairs to her room. They looked at each other for a moment, the adults concerned and the children curious, before getting up and following her. What they found wasn't what they expected. Instead of a heart-broken girl coping in her own way, they found a determined girl packing what appeared to be all the possessions she would need for a trip into her backpack.

They looked at each other for another moment before April, Kaen's mother, spoke up. **"What are you doing?"**

She didn't so much as glance at any of them as she said, **"I'm leaving."**

Her father was next to speak, although he sounded a little worried. **"What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?"**

This time she did stop, and she looked over all of them for a moment before stating firmly, **"He's alive. I know he is. And I'm going to find him."**

Her mother walked over, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders in a comforting manner, and she shook her head a bit before saying quietly, **"Dear, I know how much he meant to you, he meant a lot to all of us, but you've got to accept it. He's..."**

**"NO!"** Pi yelled, **"He's not, I know he's not! I can feel it!"**

Avarrdo, Kaen's father, looked at her soothingly, and said, **"I know you want to believe he's still alive, but I don't see how..."**

**"Did they find his body?" she interrupted, "Or his ship?"**

**"No,"** he sighed, **"all the ships were destroyed in the fight, and by all reports his body was destroyed by the killing blast."**

**"No, they're wrong,"** she whispered. **"The ships survived the fight, and so did he. It was he who destroyed them, 9 of them, to cover his escape."**

Her father looked at her, his face showing both curiosity and disbelief, as he asked, **"Oh, and how do you know that?"**

She shook her head and started packing again, muttering, **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

He reached out, grabbing her arm, and turned her to face him, saying softly, **"Try me. I might surprise you."**

She dropped her head and sighed, before looking him in the eyes and saying, **"I saw it."**

**"What do you mean 'you saw it'? How could you have seen it when you haven't left the house for more than an hour in two weeks?"** April snapped angrily.

**"In my dreams!"** Pi snapped back. **"Ever since he left I've been having nightmares where I've seen him die, the same dream every night, and just before I saw what happened after I usually woke up. Somehow he managed to survive the blast, and I saw him dig himself out of the rubble on the planet, climb in his ship, and destroy the rest, OK?"**

**"This is absurd!"** April cried, **"You're willing to leave home and go on a wild goose chase based on a DREAM?"**

**"You don't get it do you?"** Pi yelled back. **"Without him here this doesn't _feel_ like home, and I don't just _think_ he's alive, I _know_ he's alive. I _will_ find him."**

**"I think you're still dreaming girl..."** April huffed.

**"You're awfully quick to believe he's dead,"** Pi quipped.

**"You think I don't want to be wrong?"** she replied, her voice filled with pain. **"I've already lost one son, and I don't want to lose another, but losing Korin taught me that wanting him to be alive won't make him come back..."** Her voice cracked, and she trailed off.

**"But that's just it,"** Pi said softly, **"I don't just _want_ him to be alive, I _know_ he's alive. I can feel it all the way to the very depths of my soul. And I saw something else too, something I can't explain..."**

**"What was that?"** Avarrdo asked, his voice showing his hidden pain.

**"I saw... a bird of fire..."** she whispered, **"I've never seen anything like it..."**

Everyone heard Avarrdo gasp out **"A phoenix..."** and turned their gazes on him, urging him on with their eyes. **"I heard this legend when I was off world one time. A phoenix, a bird made of fire, that rises from the ashes, defying death with its very existence, and setting right the balance..."**

The twins, having been silent up until now, walked over to her and hugged her legs, looking up at her face and saying as one, **"We believe you, and we know that if anyone can find him, you can."**

She knelt down, pulling them into a hug, and whispering, **"Thanks guys. Look after them while I'm away."** They nodded, and she stood up, glancing over the adults. Kaen's parents both looked a little disbelieving, albeit with a spark of hope in their eyes, but her parents eyes showed nothing but support.

**"Go on,"** her mother said, **"I'll bet he's waiting for you to find him."**

Tears in her eyes, she gave her parents a hug, as well as Kaen's, before saying her last goodbye, and heading out of her home, knowing that she may never see it again. She spared it one last look before heading to the forest clearing.

She raced back to the clearing, and felt a great weight lift off her heart when she saw the cloaked man was still there, albeit looking a little impatient. "Well, well, well," he chuckled, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

She glared at him, a glare that had even scared Kaen on occasion, as she said, "Are you gonna give me the ship or not?"

He chuckled again, and bowed mockingly. "But of course m'lady. The ship is ready to go."

She hurried past him and into the ship, deciding to ignore his attitude seeing as how he _was_ helping her.

He turned and addressed her one last time as the hatch closed. "I wish you luck in your search..." She nodded as the hatch finished closing, wasting no time in launching. Such was her hurry she didn't see him pull something out of his cloak, watching it in glee as it traced her ships location, and continuing his goodbye, "...because it will make _my_ search all the easier. Hehehehehe. If anyone can find the monkey, it's her, and when she does I will be right there to return the favour." He finished by clenching his fist, and were anyone around, they would have noticed the metallic-clang-it made.

_-Have you forgotten all I know / And all we had?-_

Pi touched down, landing on the planet she'd seen in her nightmare, and looked around the battle scene. Everything was as she remembered, and she headed to where she'd seen him leave, trying to find which direction he'd left in, and where he might have gone. Her star map showed that the closest planet was a shipping hub, and so she set off, determined that that's where he'd go.

Upon landing, she immediately began asking everyone she could stop if they'd seen a wounded man come in, a man in a space pod like hers, a man with flame-like black hair, and everyone she asked said the same thing: "Sorry, can't help you." She was just about to give up on finding anything here and set off for a new location when she heard some girls, well she assumed they were girls by their voices, talking about a 'hot mercenary'

Girl 1: "Did you see the new guy? He's, like, totally hot."  
Girl 2: "He eats a bit much though..."  
Girl 3: "So, he's, like, so awesome. You haven't seen the guy fight."  
Girl 4: "You got to see him fight? Tell us, tell us!"  
Girl 3: "Well, I didn't see much, but he seemed to be able to shoot fire from his hands. And I'm not just talking blasts like the Cold Empire troupers do, I'm talking _real_ fire."  
Girl 2: "Wow, that's, like, so cool!"  
Girl 4: "Like, what's his name?"  
Girl 3: "I'm, like, not sure. I don't think he gave a name..."  
Girl 1: "Oh, like, I heard some of the merchants from Delta Sector calling him Phoenix."

At this, Pi's head snapped up, and she ran over to the girls, blurting out, "This guy, Phoenix, what did he look like and where did he go?"

Girl 1: "Like, that's so rude, eavesdropping and interrupting us like that."  
Girl 3: "Yeah, like, why should we tell you anything?"

Pi just grabs one of the girls around the neck, the last one who'd spoken, and growls out, "Because if he's the man I think he is, he's my boyfriend, and I have no qualms about beating the information I need out of you!"

Girl 1: "Whoa, like, chill. This guy had, like, awesome fire-looking hair, and was dressed in all black, with a wicked black trench coat, and, like, a flame-red shirt."  
Girl 2: "He was a little on the short side though..."  
Girl 1: "And I think I heard the merchants saying that he was headed towards some planet called Niko, or Neki, or something."

Satisfied, and knowing that this was about all of the useful information she was going to be able to dredge from their air-heads, she dropped the girl and stormed off, but not before overhearing their last comments about him: "No way he's got a girlfriend, he was, like, so flirting with me..."

Almost as an after thought, she flung a blast or two over her shoulder, her hap-hazard aim almost singeing the hair off one of them, and covering their clothes with dust and grim kicked up from the explosion of the other upon it's impact with the ground. 'Oh Kaen,' she thought to herself as she walked away, 'Please tell me that you haven't forgotten about your promise to me...'

_-You saw me mourning my love for you / And touched my hand-_

She climbed back into her pod, cursing all the while. **"Dammit, that's the fourth time. I'm always one step behind him. It's like he knows when I'm going to arrive and takes off just before I get there!"**

Calming down a bit, she records her search thus far in her diary, and continues her thoughts. **"On the plus side, it seems I'm catching up to him. Last time I missed him by only a couple of hours. Maybe this time I'll get there before he leaves..."**

It is with this thought that sleep claims her, the ship sailing towards it's programmed destination.

She opened her eyes, and she saw him, just out of reach, but this was nothing new. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes he was there, the sight of him taunting her, driving her on. She gave chase, like she did every time, but this time something was different. Although still out of reach, he didn't seem as far, and that distance seemed to be shrinking. Before she knew it, she'd caught him. For the first time since she'd started this search, she'd caught him.

Neither of them said anything, just looking at each other. She gazed at him lovingly, tears of joy in her eyes, and she reached out to him hesitantly, afraid that he'd melt away before she could touch him. He still said nothing, but he smiled back, his love for her shining through. He reached out for her, taking her hand in his, and pressing it to his heart.

She gasped at the contact, amazed that, finally, she seemed to have caught him, and his mouth moved. While no words came out, she still heard him, loud and clear. "Come to me. I'll be waiting."

_-I knew you loved me then-_

She awoke, a newfound sense of hope in her heart as she gazed out the window, seeing her destination approach. Upon landing, she immediately began searching for anything resembling a landing zone. Her search paid off, and she hurried towards the ship. What she saw on arrival made her heart soar again. It was the ship she'd seen him use in her dream, the ship his father had made especially for him, _HIS_ ship.

Thinking quickly, she planted a tracking device on his ship, something she picked up on a previous world for just this purpose, before turning her scouter to tracking him down. Picking up a large collection of Ki, she assumed a city, she took to the air, still scanning in case he were there, but knowing that she can always find him now, whichever planet he may go to.

Suddenly, as she was wandering the streets, her scouter picked up a Ki flare. A battle was taking place somewhere, and judging from the level, it could be him. She raced towards him, keeping to the ground, her footsteps ringing loudly in the quiet streets. When she got there, however, the fight was well and truly over, the purple skinned being still smoking, showing that it had indeed been Kaen, and he wasn't far away.

Without warning, she detected another flare, and hurried towards it. Once again though, by the time she arrived the fight was over. This time, however, both combatants were still there, and as she watched one of them, a green skinned being, collapse to the ground, her eyes were drawn to the other, the man she'd been searching for. She flung herself at him, shaking him lightly and calling his name. When she got no response, she just sat there and held him, trying to hold back the tears.

It wasn't long before the green man started to stir, and when he did he looked at her with mild shock, asking roughly, "Who are you?"

She didn't move, didn't so much as blink as she said, "I'm with him."

He just nodded, and moved to help carry him out of the city, and once arriving in the grasslands, set him down to heal him. With that done, she just began cooking with what she had, and awaiting his awakening...

-End Flashback-

_-I believe in you / I'll give up everything just to find you-_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe / You're taking over me-_

All of this passes through her mind in mere moments, and she says but one syllable, her name, in response. "Pi."

Instantly, his eyes shot open, and after staring at her for a moment he slaps his forehead and looks at her sheepishly, a look that makes her heart flip-flop, as he says "Of course! Sorry, but it has been a while."

Her mood instantly better, her face brightens, her heart still dancing in her chest, as she says "I'm glad you remember me Kaen, I've spent a lot of time looking for you."

o-o-o

As Kaen told his story, the story of his first, and last, mission, Pi cannot keep the awe and shock from her face. Partly this is because of just what he went through, and partly because it's exactly what her nightmares showed her. Much of the speech was new to her, as her nightmare usually contained nothing but basic noises, but the action itself is almost identical.

As they fell asleep that night, for the first time in 12 months, her dreams weren't filled with nightmarish, or even taunting, images of him. Rather, she dreamed of their time together, and of plans she'd made for their future, albeit slightly changed to fit their current situation. And she couldn't help but notice as consciousness left her that she had a smile on her face...

_-I look in the mirror and see your face / If I look deep enough-_

She awoke the next morning, stretching and yawning, and it took her a moment to notice she was alone. The second she did, she found a bag, placed on the rock she'd slept against, with a note underneath. She read it hurriedly, each word making her heart drop. 'No, no, I can't lose him again. I won't,' she thought, racing over to her pack and grabbing her scouter. Upon finding him, she quickly grabbed all her stuff and threw it in her pack, thankful she'd long since become accustomed to putting things back after she'd finished with them, and she took to the sky in chase, choking out "Baka."

She arrived at the sight she assumed the Namek had had his ship, and saw what she thought was Kaen standing there, but her scouter told her otherwise. Attacking it with her hyper-dimensional hammer, and a cry of "Baka!" she produced her tracker from her pack, racing to her ship to try and catch up with him.

_-I look in the mirror and see your face / If I look deep enough-_

_-So many things inside that are / Just like you are taking over-_

Five days; she, and they, had been travelling non-stop for five days. She dare not stop for even an hour lest she fail to keep up when he stopped again, and she was very glad she'd kept some rations in her pack to tide her over. Finally, they seemed to be landing, and she set a course for the same planet.

Upon arrival her first thought was to track him down again, but she realised that she'd need supplies, and, knowing that he'd probably gone five days without food, she realised that she had plenty of time to track him down. She stopped by the market, buying everything she could fit in her pack, before starting her search again, and finding him nearby.

She stormed into the restaurant she'd tracked him down to, and was beyond furious when she found _another_ of his illusions, giving it much the same treatment she had his other one. However, the trail was still hot, and she set off again.

She caught up with him, and the Namek, and she signalled to the Namek to stay silent. Apparently though, he couldn't hold off, and Kaen spun around, frantically searching for her. By then, however, it was too late, and she slammed him with her hammer, something she'd been dying to do for a while now. "Hmph... Baka," she huffed.

She looked at him, looking up at her with that same weak, sheepish look on his face, and she felt her anger melt away. 'Dammit, why can't I stay mad at you...' she thought to herself.

"Uh... hey... um... what brings you here?" he managed to stutter out.

Trying, and almost succeeding, to continue to look angry, winding up looking stern instead, she says, "I followed you."

His nervousness is still evident as he says, "Uh... how?"

This time, she lets her happiness show through a bit, passing it off as superiority, leaning down to him and saying, "I put a tracer on your ship."

o-o-o

He stands up and dusts himself off, asking, "So, I 'spose you wanna tag along now?"

She nods, her insides winding themselves into knots. 'What if he doesn't want me around? Is that why he left me? What if he tries to ditch me again.' These, and many other doubts fill her mind, but she keeps them to herself as she replies, "That's what I intend to do."

Her insides tighten a bit more as he sighs dramatically before she realises he's making a show of it. He looks over at her, their eyes locking, as he says, "Well, if you insist. But I must warn you, my life isn't exactly safe, even by our standards." In that one look, she sees right into his soul, seeing just how much he does want her around, and the knots untie themselves in an eye blink.

She grabs hold of his arm, radiating happiness, as she chirps out, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" And inside, she can't help but be overjoyed. 'I've found him. And as long as I can, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get away from me again.'

_-I believe in you / I'll give up everything just to find you-_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe / You're taking over me-_

End Side Story 01


	2. Track 2: Alive

--- Mix Tape ---

-- Behind the Scenes of 'The Phoenix Chronicles' --

Side Story 02 - Alive (KoRn)

a.k.a. Kat's Tale

This chapter slots in during chapter 08

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-I cannot ever find a way / To throw these darkened thoughts away-_

_-Need a place to hide-_

She ran as fast as she could, scaling steps at top speed, closing all the doors she came across, but still they seemed to be catching up. These men had already killed her parents, her brothers, and now it seemed it was her turn. She was determined not to let it happen, was sure she could get away from them, but each step she took only made her weaker, her exhaustion catching up.

She was running on pure adrenaline alone. She knew inside that if they caught up it would all be over; she didn't know how to fight, but they did. Plus, she was only young, and small compared to them. All she could do was keep running, and hope either they lost her, or gave up, but she didn't know how much longer she could last.

Finally, she reached the top floor of the building, and ran as fast as she could down the west hallway, where she knew she could jump across to the building next to this one if she dived out the window. But as she neared it, all hope of escape left her mind, as she watched the opposite building fall, as more of these goons had their fun, taking her only way out of here with it.

There was nowhere she could hide; these people had weird devices that would be able to find her instantly. Her mind raced as she tried to think of anything that could help, but she knew that her last chance to get away was now gone. Suddenly, she heard one of her pursuers cry, "There she is!" Deciding that plummeting twenty stories would be less painful than what they'd do to her, she started running for the window, but before she made it one of the men, the same one that'd called out, tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her, and knocking the wind out of her lungs

She struggled to get free, struggled to breathe, managing to kick him between the legs, and started running again, but before she had taken more than three steps another one had caught up, grabbing her arm, and a third soon grabbed hold of the other one. She struggled again, tried to fight them off, but their grip was too strong, and her legs weren't long enough to reach them.

_-It's thrown in my face everyday / Guess that's the price I have to pay-_

_-For what's inside my mind-_

One of the men approached her, obviously the leader. She tried her hardest not to show fear, but with two guys holding her arms, as some fat, blue monstrosity walked towards her, she found it harder and harder.

She couldn't believe how quickly things could change. One minute she was relaxing with her family of 9, in which she was the only girl bar her mother, awaiting her second birthday mere weeks away, and the next minute these... things, declaring the planet as property of some guy named 'Lord Frieza' started climbing out of flaming metal rocks that had fallen from the sky, shooting everyone who got in their way.

When they'd entered the building she lived in, her brothers had tried to fight them off, tried to keep her safe, but they were no match for these aliens. One by one they'd fallen, her parents shortly after, and now she was all that remained in the building.

As the blue-skinned being stopped in front of her, she fought the urge to retch. He stank like four-week-old dead fish, and probably hadn't bathed in months. He smiled, a cruel smile, that showed rows of cracked, yellow teeth, as he taunted, "Were you gonna jump out da window? Didja tink you could land on ya feet, huh?" He started laughing then, a cruel laugh to match his cruel smile, and the other joined in.

The fear finally became too much for her, and she started shivering. Sneering at her, he said, "Aw, don't worry pretty kitty. We're not gonna kill ya. We're just gonna have a little fun..." He stopped speaking, leering at her perversely, and her face filled with horror as she realised what they were going to do. She may have been young, just over thirteen in standard years, but the Neko girl knew a lecherous grin when she saw one.

She started crying as the implications hit her; they weren't going to kill her, they were going to rape her. She'd yet to even kiss a boy, and these creeps were going to defile her young, barely-developed body.

As she felt his sweaty hand start to caress her face, she did the only thing she could; she bit down, hard enough to tear a chunk of the disgusting flesh from him. With the thought that if she could piss them off enough they'd simply kill her in her mind, she spat it out as hard as she could, hitting him right in the eye with his own flesh. But her plan failed; he just backhanded her with the other hand, before starting to remove his armour.

_-I am alive-_

She sobbed heavily, praying someone, something, would either kill her, or save her, but both looked unlikely. However, it seemed her prayers were answered, as with a sudden crash, the window behind her shattered, sending painful shards of glass into the men holding her, even hitting the man in front of her, yet somehow missing her. Before anyone could respond to the pain though, the man in front of her was sent flying backwards down the hall, knocking over the remaining three, and what she could only describe as a black blur landed on the ground in front of her.

_-I will never run away / Places inside-_

Before she could get a clear look at it, it leapt again, spinning to reveal a flash of red, and the two men holding her, their grips weakened by the shards of glass, were sent flying through the walls on either side, and it landed again. With their support gone, she collapsed to her knees; her energy gone from the events taken place, and just watched the blur.

This time, it paused long enough to reveal a boy, about her age, maybe a bit older, wearing a large black coat. All she could see of him besides the coat and the boots under it from her position was a red headband around a mass of black hair, standing straight up, and despite the situation, she found herself wondering how he kept it like that.

The blue being picked himself up, scowling at the newcomer, who just stood there with a smirk on his face that practically bled superiority. After a moment of cold regard, he said gruffly, "What you want boy? You wanna have a go too? I even let you go second."

_-My heart screams inside with pride / Once I cry-_

Her heart, which had soared when this man, hopefully her saviour, had arrived, quickly fell again at the blue man's statement. It soared once more, however, when the boy in front of her said, his voice showing his smirk, "No can do, I got a girl waiting for me back home."

Bluey sneered, "What she don't know won't hurt ya."

When the boy spoke again, his voice showed her the smirk had fallen, his tone cold as he said, "What part of 'no' didn't you understand the first time?"

One of the men who'd been holding her arms, both of which who had picked themselves out of the rubble that used to be the walls and rejoined their commander, cried, "Aw, lookit dat! The boy's got a tail. He must be one a dem Saiyans."

The second one sneered, "Oh yeah! Hey, why you outta uniform boy?"

His pride shone through as he replied, "I don't work for that albino bitch any more. I'm a free agent."

Growing frustrated with this insolent child, Bluey growled, "I don't give a damn boy! Just get outta our way and let us get back ta havin' some fun!"

The boy tensed, a frown obviously on his face as he responded, "Sorry boys, but I can't let you do it. My honour's telling me to protect her, and my pride demands I beat the respect for women into you you've obviously never been taught."

_-Now I wipe away the tears / Once I die-_

Her heart raced. This boy had indeed come to save her. She noticed him taking off the coat, but he surprised her by wrapping it around her shoulders. At her confused look, he whispered, "It's fire-proof," as though that explained everything. While she still felt confused about his statement, she did feel safer with it around her, and without it on she could get a proper look at what he was wearing.

He had on what appeared to be a black body suit that covered his legs and extended up to his neck, covered at his torso by what looked like red armour, similar in design to what those creeps had on, but devoid of markings. His muscular arms were bare, the body suit obviously cut short, and he wore fingerless gloves. Finally, she noticed his tail, covered in brown fur, swaying behind him for a moment, before wrapping around his waist.

As the boy cracked his joints, Blue just scowled again, saying, "You do know dere's six of us, and only one of you? We gonna kill ya, den take da girl as our prize!"

She saw him smirk again as he changed position, a confident smirk, obviously preparing to fight, as he answered, "One, she's not a prize to be won. And two, you can't kill me."

"Oh really," one of them jeered, "Why not?"

His smirk widened, and he said in a tone dripping pride, "I'm already dead..."

And the fight was on.

_-Now I'm alive!-_

She stared, open mouthed, at this boy, as he fought. Sure, she'd seen people fight before; very few people anywhere hadn't. But this boy, he made it look like an art. He flowed from move to move, punching one man, kicking another, as gracefully as any dancer, and although he looked to be half the age, or less, of most of her assailants, he seemed to be dispatching them with ease.

She realised then why he gave her his coat, and why he said it was fireproof. Every time he fired one of those beams of light from his hands, she could see how it looked like fire, and how it burnt whatever it hit. The smell of burning flesh was a little overpowering, but within minutes the room was quiet again. All six aliens now lay in a heap, not moving, not breathing.

She froze as he turned back to her, starting to walk her way. She thought frantically, 'Oh no, what if he was lying? What if he just wanted me all to himself?' Those and similar fears raced through her mind, but all were quashed when he leaned down, a gentle smile on his face, and said, "Let's get you somewhere safe, hmm?"

Without waiting for her to answer he picked her up, holding her carefully, before leaping out the now open window, free falling for a moment before taking flight. Stunned that this boy could defy gravity like that, she simply enjoyed the ride, the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair, and was slightly disappointed when he landed out in the country, putting her carefully on her feet.

_-Little things tempt me everyday / Lots of pain is how I like to play-_

_-Better not cross that line-_

She looked at him nervously for a moment, and he just looked her over, as if making sure she was alright. Satisfied, he turned as if he were getting ready to leave. Summoning her courage, she grabbed his arm, shouting, "Wait!" When he did so, looking back at her curiously, she found her nervousness returning, and stammered out, "My... my name's Kat... Katrina. Um... what... what's yours?"

He sighed wistfully before saying, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. If you knew it would only put you in danger."

Suddenly feeling braver than ever before, she pointed out, "But aren't I already in danger? I mean, people are gonna realise those guys are dead, and where they were, and they'll come looking for me, won't they?"

With a hint of a smirk on his face, he said, "I guess you have a point there. Alright then Kat, my name's Kapskaen. Kaen for short." He turned serious suddenly, and continued, "But you never heard that did you?"

Shaking her head, she chirped, "Not a word Kaen."

He laughed. Sure it was just a short burst of laughter, little more than a handful of syllables, but it was a laugh all the same. With a grin on his face he said, "Good, keep it that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more people to wail on waiting for me back in the city."

He turned to go again, but something inside her said to stop him, so again she grabbed his arm and called, "Wait!"

The amused grin still on his face, he said, "What this time?"

Nervous again, she stuttered, "Um... what about this?" She indicated his trench coat, still around her shoulders.

He just laughed again, saying, "You can keep it. I don't need it, and it'll only get in the way while I fight. Besides, I've got another back in my ship." Raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance, he finished, "Is that everything?"

Without thinking, she shook her head slowly, still unsure about everything, but knowing she wasn't ready to be alone yet. She stood there for a moment, trying to sort out her head, but he looked to be getting a little impatient, so she acted on impulse. She reached up, kissing him on the lips. It lasted just a moment, but to her it felt like eternity.

When they broke apart, she saw a look of shock on his face, and behind that, she thought she saw disbelief, and even guilt. She felt a little guilty herself; he had said he had a girlfriend after all. None-the-less, she found she didn't regret him being her first kiss, even though she knew nothing could come of it. He'd saved her life, and it felt right; that was all that mattered.

He coughed to compose himself before taking to the air, pausing for a moment to look back at her, saying, "Take care, and look after yourself, okay?" She nodded, blushing like mad, and with no more than a wave he was gone, headed back towards the city, towards the smoke, towards those who tried to destroy her home planet.

_-Voices in my head have to be saved / It's something I can't throw away-_

_-What's inside my mind-_

The fighting was over. The invaders had been driven back. They had been at the point of victory, until an 'unknown man in black and red' had attacked, killing no less than half of them, and sending the other half running. Few saw him clearly, but everyone remembered him. It's hard to forget someone who fights in impossible odds and wins, and it's harder still to forget someone who has saved your home.

It was harder still for Kat. He hadn't just saved her home, or even her life. He had saved her innocence. She never saw him again, but she had heard people say they saw him climb into a ship similar in design to those the invaders had used, leaving without saying a word to anyone. When she heard this, it finally hit home. She was alone now. Oh sure, she had friends, but her family was gone, and no amount of friends, no matter how close, could replace them.

She sorted through the remains of her home, trying to find something, anything, that she could salvage. She knew, deep inside, that no matter what she did, this would never feel like home without them here anymore. There was only one person she felt a true connection with anymore, and she knew nothing more about him than his name. 'Well, that's not entirely true...' she thought to herself, drawing the coat around her closer, his coat. 'I know what he looks like, how he speaks, how he fights, and how he smells. That's more than most can say...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone behind her clearing their throat, and she looked back, seeing one of the guys from the neighbourhood standing there with an impatient look on his face. "There you are," he said, his voice arrogant and annoyed. "I've been looking everywhere for you after I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

_-I am alive-_

Ah yes, she remembered him now. He was the guy that had gotten it in his head she was going to be with him when she was old enough. She turned her back on him again, continuing her search, responding simply, "I'm fine."

He coughed, visibly forcing down his rage, before saying in a sickly sweet, and falsely sympathetic, voice, "I was so worried. I'm glad to see you're okay."

With her back still facing him, she said apathetically, "Well, now you know. Is that everything?"

His annoyance returned, and he said, "Hey, I'm getting sick of your attitude. I just thought..."

"You just thought I'd be so broken up by my family's death I'd fall into your arms, cry my heart out, declare my undying love for you, and we'd live happily ever after!" She interrupted angrily, "Well get it though your thick head; I don't like you! I never liked you!"

He grabbed her arm, saying harshly, "That's enough! I've had it, you're coming..." he trailed off, letting go of her arm, as four lines across his face started to turn red, blood beginning to flow freely. She had scratched him, hard, across the face. Almost hard enough to leave permanent scars.

_-I will never run away / Places inside-_

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, angry beyond words, and equally afraid.

"But..." he started to protest.

She glared at him, growling, "Get. Out." He muttered to himself, but said nothing for fear of getting scratched again, merely walking out. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, before looking at her hand with awe. That had felt good; that feeling of power, of not being helpless, of being able to defend herself. She knew what she had to do now. She had to grow stronger, strong enough to protect herself.

Continuing in her search, she found something valuable. Her mother's thieving tools. From what she'd heard, both her parent's were intergalactic thieves in their younger days. They'd met on the job, when they both tried to rob the same place at the same time. Her mother said it was love at first sight, and they were together ever since, working side by side, before retiring back home to settle down, to start a family. The same family that had all been killed in a single day, bar her.

_-My heart screams inside with pride / Once I cry-_

She picked it up, holding it to herself like a fragile ornament. She could still remember her mother's voice, the soothing tone she used as she rocked her to sleep. She could remember her father's voice, as he told her stories from his youth. She could remember her brothers, teasing her, picking fights with her...

She felt her eyes watering, as the memories of her life assaulted her mind. She could still see each of their faces in her mind, smiling, frowning, peaceful, angry. The images kept taunting her. She lost them all, because some faceless dictator decided he liked the planet. Well, he was going to pay for it, and she was going to make sure of that.

She wiped her eyes quickly. The family she lost wouldn't want her to spend her life crying for them. They'd want her to be happy. They'd want her to make something of herself. 'I will _not_ let them down. I will _not_ let their deaths go unpunished,' she vowed to herself. 'I am not going to stop until I see the life fade from Frieza's eyes!'

_-Now I wipe away the tears / Once I die-_

As she walked out, she spotted something on the ground. It looked innocent enough, just a small, rectangular, contraption, but she soon realised, by the markings on it, it was something one of her assailants had. She picked it up, pressing one of the buttons warily, and within minutes a loud noise could be heard outside. Hastily, she pressed it again, and the noise stopped abruptly, a loud crash being heard.

Walking out, she saw one of the ships they had used to arrive. She realised quickly, the little device controlled it, somehow. After another quick run through her house, in which she gathered everything she'd need for a trip, and everything resembling valuables, before gathering her courage, climbing into the ship after testing a few buttons, and with a final look at what was once her home, she closed the hatch again, directing the ship to leave the planet, in search of herself.

_-Now I'm alive!-_

It had taken a long time, but she finally found someone who would train her on this planet. He was her seventh teacher, each from different worlds. With no way to earn a living honestly, she had taken up her mother's career, becoming a thief, and thus, she could never stay on one planet too long. Fortunately, she had discovered recently she had inherited her mother's shape change ability, along with her thieving talents, and thus she could now remain around longer by changing her face.

It had been almost four standard years now, since she had left her home. Sure, she still missed her home world, but she knew there was nothing there for her. All that remained was growing strong enough, and finally bringing an end to the terror. The so-called 'Lord' Frieza had a strangle hold over much of the galaxy, as she found out the hard way. She was lucky to escape alive, or maybe she was stronger than she thought. In either case, she knew she wasn't strong enough. Not yet. For now, she would wait.

_-I bide my time / I'm intertwined-_

It seemed that someone else couldn't though. Ever since she started her trek, she'd been hearing rumours about a mystery man, going around fighting the minions of the Cold Empire wherever they lay. No one ever got his name, but some of the merchants from Ichiba-Sei started calling him 'The Phoenix,' because of his affinity for fire, and because, apparently, he could never truly be killed. Even the greatest of wounds would do no more than slow him down, and several times, people would say, he had been seen to get back up after all believed him dead.

_-I'm falling in this place I thought I left behind-_

Somehow, she knew it to be her saviour in black, the Saiyan warrior Kaen. With what little spare time and resources she had, she'd been doing a little research into the Saiyan race, and she had learnt a lot. She'd leant about their way of life, their way of fighting, their way of honour and pride. She'd learnt how this race of warriors had been almost enslaved by the tyrant Frieza, the very same Frieza that had ordered the attack on her home.

_-I bide my time / I'm intertwined-_

The mighty, proud, race of warriors known as the Saiyans, controlled by an inferior being with a superiority complex; it was almost laughable. The entire race, forced to do Frieza's bidding, promises of glory and power seemingly overwhelming their sense of honour. It made her wonder what happened to Kaen, to make him different from the rest. From what she'd heard, most Saiyans would sooner spit on you than help you out, and yet he fought, and killed, to keep her safe.

_-I'm falling in this place I thought I left behind-_

Maybe something had happened to him, something that made him care about other people. Then again, if he was truly this 'Phoenix,' maybe he didn't do it to help her, he did it to stop them. It seemed, from the stories she'd heard, he had something of a vendetta against the Cold Empire, much like she herself did, but unlike her, he was doing something about it, seemingly unafraid of Frieza, or anyone working for him.

_-I bide my time / I'm intertwined-_

She had heard tales of Frieza, and although people spoke of him in hushed whispers, and fearful murmurs, she had a pretty good idea what he looked and acted like. He was arrogant; he believed everyone was inferior to him; he was almost reptilian in appearance; he believed he could take anything he wanted, by force if need be. Frankly, from what she heard, she wasn't impressed.

_-I'm falling in this place I thought I left behind-_

And yet, something inside her instinctively told her to fear him; that he was bad news. That no matter what she did, she would never be able to beat him. If he could be beaten, why hadn't it been done already? It would take a true warrior to beat the evil Aisu tyrant. Maybe that's why Frieza made sure he ruled the Saiyans; maybe he feared them. If so, then why were they just accepting it? Well, maybe they all weren't; after all, Kaen fought his rule.

_-I bide my time / I'm intertwined-_

Argh, there he was again! Her thoughts seemed to run in circles; nothing seemed to make sense any more. She had been saved by a Saiyan, a being who, by all accounts, should have sooner killed her than helped her, one who seemed to be fighting against the oppression his kind had been put under by the evil tyrant that had ordered the attack she had been saved from. No matter her train of thought, it always came back to two things: Frieza must die, and she must find Kaen again.

_-I'm falling in this place I thought I left behind-_

She shook her head to clear her mind of useless thoughts. He had his mission to do, just as she had hers, and she would probably never see him again. The best she could do was to emulate him; imitation was the best form of flattery after all. Ever since she'd met him, she did her best to live as he would, with pride and honour in and for everything she did.

Being a thief, many people would argue she had no honour, but she always made sure to only steal from those who could afford the loss, especially those affiliated with Frieza's Cold Empire, and never more than she needed. She just hoped that was enough for him... She shook her head again. The time for daydreaming was over; it was time to work. She had it on good advice there was someone rich docked in the north quay, and it was high time to relieve him or her of some of their ill-gotten gains.

_-I am alive-_

It was a good haul. No, make that a great haul. That tip off had been right; the guy had been absolutely loaded. With what she'd managed to take she'd be right for months, maybe longer. She was sure he'd never miss it; after all, when you have that much, what she'd taken was nothing; like taking a bucket of sand from a beach. She'd been wrong; within hours of the theft, a reward had been posted for her capture, dead or alive, but from what the poster showed, preferably dead.

She stared at the poster, her picture clearly showing her face. Well, her true face anyway, she'd taken to changing it after a job the second she discovered she could. 'Figures he'd have some sort of security camera,' she thought bitterly, 'If only I'd been able to hold my invisibility the whole time...' She realised, with horror, that the man she'd robbed was related to the one who'd agreed to train her; the brother of, if she wasn't mistaken.

She sighed. She'd been here less than a month, and she already had to leave again. She had no idea how she was going to do so though; the ship she left home in had long since been lost, or destroyed, she didn't remember exactly; she'd only had it a few months. Since then she'd been forced to pay her way from planet to planet, catching lifts with merchants, taking interplanetary ferries, and even stowing away a couple of times.

She sighed again. There were no ferries leaving this planet until next month, and she couldn't use what she'd just stolen to pay her way; it was still too hot to sell. That left only one option, she had to find a ship to stow away on, preferably one that was large enough for her to not be found until it was too late to turn her in.

She found the perfect ship. From what she could see, it was huge; it dwarfed every other ship in the quay. Even better, there seemed to be robots loading up the ship, with supplies probably, so she could easily hide in one of the crates waiting to be put aboard. Taking a quick look around, she found a crate large enough to hold both her and her haul, and she quickly climbed aboard. In her hurry, she didn't notice the men standing around, wearing armour with Cold Empire markings on them.

_-I will never run away / Places inside-_

"Alright, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

She spun around and gasped. She was sure she'd hidden herself properly; she'd been on board for several hours now without conflict. Once again, she'd been wrong, and when she had a bad day, she had a really bad day. Judging by the assortment of men in front of her, she'd snuck aboard a Cold Empire ship, and they didn't look pleased to see her there. Worse still, she knew that this time, her saviour would not suddenly appear to save her; it was up to her to save herself. But for now, she'd play along.

Playing the innocent, defenceless, damsel-in-distress role she'd built up for just such an occasion, she wept a few crocodile tears before stammering, "I'm... I'm sorry... I... I just needed to get away... I'm sorry..." Continuing the act, she pretended to break down crying.

The men began looking between themselves nervously; obviously they'd never had to deal with an emotional female before. One of them, the same who'd spoken before, approached her slowly, saying in what passed for a sympathetic voice, "Look... It's alright... But you're gonna have to come with us, okay?"

Stifling her fake tears, she sobbed, "Okay..." and before too long they, with her in the middle of the men, were heading off somewhere in the ship, destination unknown.

_-My heart screams inside with pride / Once I cried-_

She lashed out, attacking the man in front of her with everything she had. She'd arrived at what she assumed was the control room, under escort, and was horrified with what she found there. The being that had greeted her had to be Frieza; he matched the descriptions almost perfectly. Acting on instinct and adrenaline, she'd used the techniques she'd learnt to send her escort flying, most with a foot or fist print, but some with burn marks.

With them out of the way, she had raced towards him, eager to see if her training had paid off, but knowing in her heart if it was Frieza, she wouldn't live through the day. At the least, she told herself, she would go down fighting. And down she went; her energy spent, she collapsed to the floor, prepared to meet her fate with a brave face. She wasn't expecting what came next.

He bent over, watching her as she caught her breath, and asked, "Would you mind explaining why you attacked me?"

"I don't... have to... tell you... anything... Frieza!" she panted out.

He looked surprised, disgusted, and even a little hurt at her reply, and it showed in his voice, "Look, you've got the wrong guy; I'm not Frieza. And, judging by the way you acted, I want him dead as much as you do, if not more."

She glared at him, gasping, "You... expect... me to... believe you?"

This time, he sounded angry, as he almost shouted, "You think all Aisu are like Frieza? Or even like the bastard? Well I will tell you right now that because of him and his father I have been treated like nothing but common dirt for my entire life! I fought hard to gain his trust, plotting behind his back the entire time, and I did not do all of that to do be doubted by a little girl who stowed away on my ship!"

She recoiled in fear, flashes from her past assaulting her mind, and his look softened. Thinking he'd scared her, he said gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just that I've been doubted all my life, and now that I don't have to just grin and bare it anymore I guess I'm making up for lost time. If you'll forgive me, why don't we forget this whole thing ever happened, and get properly introduced?" He grinned at her, putting on his best sexy grin.

While secretly wondering if she'd broken his jaw, and from the look on his face it looked it, she nodded, saying, "Okay then. My name's Katrina."

"I'm Frost," he replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks..." she replied shyly, "Um... could you give me a lift to the nearest planet please? Besides the one we just left of course!"

"I've got a better idea," he commented, "Since you seem to dislike Frieza so much, why don't you stick around? I'm the head of an Anti-Cold Empire revolution dedicated to making sure Frieza and Kind Cold die a painful death, and we could use another fighter such as yourself."

She thought it over for a moment. If she hung around with this Frost and his crew, she'd get a chance to do what she'd set out to do in the first place. 'Plus...' she thought, 'If Kaen truly is against the Cold Empire like I thought, this guy's bound to run into him someday...' A blush stained her cheeks, as she thought of her knight in dark armour, before she nodded her assent.

He grinned again, saying, "Well then, welcome aboard the Icebreaker!" Soon his grin turned lecherous, thinking her blush was about him, and he said, "Now that that's out of the way, would you like me to show you to my room... I mean a room!"

His smile fell as her glare returned, and with a cry of "Pervert!" she kicked him, hard, between the legs, and she stormed off, already reconsidering her decision.

_-Now I wipe away the tears / Once I died-_

She headed towards the docking bay, curious as to who or what the ship's so called 'capture protocol' had caught. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the scanning robot's declaration of "Kapskaen, warrior first class." Her heart started racing, and she thought to herself, 'He's here. He's really here.' She stood outside the door as Frost greeted them, trying to calm herself and decide what to do.

In her excitement, she'd missed the rest of the robot's scan, and thus, the fact there was another Saiyan present. When Frost was finished with his little intro, she decided it was time for hers, so, changing her shape to appear Saiyan, she entered the hanger, and her breath caught again as she saw him, aged from what she remembered, but definitely him.

She raced towards him, batting her eyelashes and giggling, but she felt at least mildly surprised when he jumped back from her. Her surprise jumped tenfold when she found herself being knocked to the ground by another girl, a Saiyan if she were to guess, yelling in some weird language she couldn't understand. But when she heard him speak, a voice she'd never forget, she realised just who this girl was, and how stupid she was for thinking he would want her back...

o-o-o

She felt his eyes upon her, so she turned to face him. Seeing his intense gaze, she stammered nervously, "What?"

"I remember you," he replied simply. "I never forget a face. Now, would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

She sighed, opening herself up to him, telling him exactly why she was doing this. Surprisingly, despite how nervous she felt, how much she felt he would judge her, would hate her, he didn't cast her out, and he didn't shun her. He didn't tell her to get out of his presence; just because the girl he had waiting back home was now with him. Despite what she'd done, why she had left home, why she was on this ship, he didn't treat her bad for it.

She didn't know quite what to think. Everything she had learnt told her that Saiyans were very loyal to their family, to their partners, and could, would, be very violent to any threats. So why wasn't he getting rid of her? She wanted him too, didn't she? For that matter, why wasn't she, his girlfriend, getting rid of her?

As she watched them interact, she knew exactly why. She could see it in the way they looked at each other. In their eyes, she could see true love, unquestioned love, and she knew that no matter what she thought, she didn't feel the same way. She was no threat, and they knew it. So what was she then? She knew she cared about him, but if not as a partner than what?

She smiled to herself as she found her answer. She'd felt like this before. It was years ago now, but it felt like mere days. She felt like he was family. He always had, but her mind told her, screamed at her, that it was more, because he was a guy, not related by blood. It felt strange, realising that despite what she lost, what she'd gained, and what had happened, she now found herself back where she started from; in a family. One that cared for her, would protect her, would be there through good times and bad.

For the first time in her life, she felt truly happy, and even if it meant getting her life back as it was five years ago, she wouldn't change a thing.

_-I am alive!-_

End Side Story 02


	3. Track 3: Suffocate

--- Mix Tape ---

-- Behind the Scenes of 'The Phoenix Chronicles' --

Side Story 03 - Suffocate (Cold)

a.k.a. Frost's Plight

This chapter slots in during chapters 08 and 09

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-I could take every fucking word she said / throw it in her face-_

"Hurry up Bastard-child!"

Those words stung. He knew that, by now, they should be harmless to him; after all, he'd been called that all his life. However, no matter how many times he told himself it was normal, no matter how much he wanted to shrug it off, he couldn't. Perhaps it hurt so much because the words came from his mother, the woman who had carried him until birth. The woman that, no matter what she did, or how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to hate.

"Come on Rape-child, we don't have all day!"

Okay, he was wrong, _those_ words stung. This time, however, the voice was of one he hated with every fibre of his being, one of two. He knew, no matter how much they tried to cover it up, that he was not the child of rape. How could he be, when his mother was stronger than his father? How could he have possibly done anything to her against her will, when she could snap him in half like a twig using only one hand?

He knew his mother loved his father, no matter how many times she said otherwise; he could see it in her eyes. But when you're in a position of power, married to a powerful man, you can't afford infidelities, so she said what she had to, to survive. His father had been executed, of course, and as far as the planet was concerned, the affair never happened. After all, it wouldn't do to have the people know that the queen of the Aisu had given birth to a bastard child.

"A thousand apologies, my King. I will try harder to work with haste," he replied, head bowed, and voice as humble as he could make it.

"Maybe if you'd stop apologising and start working faster you'd be done by now Rape-child!"

And there it was again, this time from the second. Only they would ever call him as such; his mother, for all the show she put on, would never call him as such, and no one else bar those three knew his parentage. They had made sure of that.

"Yes Lord Frieza, of course you are right. I apologise for my stupidity," he said, still bowing and scraping. He had long since learned that, despite what they said, apologising was a must; the punishment for not finishing work, usually due to excess apologies, was much better than the punishment for not apologising. He still had the marks from last time he'd dare not, even though it was several years ago.

King Cold just frowned disapprovingly at him, before saying, "Hmph, as much as you should be punished for your behaviour, there are more important matters at hand. The work better be done when we get back, or else..."

In a voice most meek, he replied, "Yes my King. I swear on my life the work shall be done before you return."

Satisfied, the three turned and walked out, and as they left he dared raise his head a little to watch them go. While the two men may have missed it, the queen did not, and she shook her head slightly, but rather than report him, she just donned a sad look as she mouthed, "Oh Frost... be strong..."

_-But would she even care-_

For sixteen years now he'd been their personal plaything. He had worked like a slave, and been treated worse, but still he persevered, never complaining. He knew, if we served them loyally, they would start to trust him, and he'd been right. Three years ago his leash had been lengthened, so to speak, and he'd been allowed free reign over the castle, as long as no mention of his parentage got out. He had kept quiet for all this time, and it had finally payed off.

He had met an interesting character today, a man named Avery; a Torian if he was to guess. Avery had apparently been a slave himself once, but now he stood amongst the ranks of the Cold Army. He was an expert marksman, a top class scout, and a skilled assassin, but that wasn't what interested Frost most.

Somehow, he had gained the trust of the reserved averian, and he had quickly learned how much they had in common. Including a deep seated loathing for the Aisu royals. The normally stoic birdman spoke with a great deal of venom in his voice as he recalled the tale as to what happened to wind him up here, and despite his own feelings, Frost felt his hatred of King Cold growing with every word.

He had confronted his mother with the new information, sure in his heart it would invoke some kind of reaction, but she just said blandly, "I know. I've always known."

He had been mortified to hear her say that, and it showed as he exclaimed, "How can it be okay for him to repeatedly engage in infidelity after how he reacted to yours?"

She had merely shrugged, replying, "He is the King. He can do whatever he likes."

In that moment, Frost realised something. His mother, the woman who had loved another man so much she would risk the wrath of her husband, her owner, as to go behind his back, was dead. In her place, only Queen Shiva, wife and property of King Cold, remained. If Cold and Frieza were to be brought to any justice, he would have to do it himself. And he knew exactly how.

_-I still remember when she looked at me / that frown upon her face-_

_-Trying to be sincere-_

"You want to be in my army? What makes you think you're worthy Bastard-child?" Frieza roared.

Frieza looked furious; no furious wasn't a strong enough word. He looked outraged that Frost would even dare suggest himself becoming a soldier. Daring to raise his eyes to look behind, the King and Queen didn't look much happier, although he knew their reasons for being unhappy were different. However, he already knew just what to say to diffuse this volatile situation.

Eyes still downcast, voice as humble and modest as any being could make it, he replied, "I am not your Lordship, nor do I feel I ever will be. I am not even worthy to be in your magnificent presence. Never the less, I ask for a chance to prove myself. A chance to spread the word of your greatness throughout the galaxy. A chance to increase your realm, and forever cement you as supreme ruler of all that exists."

Frost smirked mentally as he watched Frieza's face change in consideration. He knew the man had an ego larger than the largest of red giants, and he had just ruthlessly plucked and pulled it. Silently, he thanked Avery for the tips. He just hoped it paid off...

After several minutes of silence, Frieza finally spoke again, "Alright then, you will be given your chance. You will start at the very bottom, of course, and there will be no second chances."

"Thank you your excellency, your greatness knows no bounds. I swear to you I will not fail to make others realise the same," Frost answered humbly, trying very hard to resist breaking out into laughter. Part one of his plan had worked; he was part of the Cold Army. Now the second part would begin. Soon enough he would have his revenge, but for now he would wait until the time was right; after all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

_-I gathered all those little things she said / kept them close to me-_

_-Trying to make this real-_

"What do you think you're doing?" his mother hissed.

He had gone back to his room; now that he was a soldier, he was treated a little better, given a place to live by himself instead of the slave quarters he had before. His mother had followed him under the guise of making sure he got there, and she was obviously very unhappy about what he'd done.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go fight, to make something of myself. I'm not going to be your slave all my life," he shot back. Of all people, he hoped she could support him in his decision; he'd been wrong.

"You're no soldier. You're father wasn't, so you've got no chance. Have you thought this through at all?" she asked angrily.

He grew angry himself, snarling, "Don't you talk about my father! You obviously never cared about him!" She looked hurt, and for a moment he thought he saw a spark of her former self, before it disappeared again. He continued, "I am doing this in his memory, so that his death was not in vain."

Her look softened as his words sunk in, and she said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, "If you go through with this, I won't be able to protect you any more..."

He snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You've done a good job so far..."

"You're still alive aren't you?" She shot back sharply, "If you do this there's a good chance you will die!"

He laughed, a dry, bitter laugh, as he said, "How is that different to staying here? Every day I'm stuck slaving away here I die a little more. At least this way, if I die, I'll die doing something to be remembered by."

She nodded, a solemn, understanding nod, before walking out without another word. As he watched her leave, he found the urge to smirk too hard to resist, as he thought to himself, 'Plus, every mission will bring me that much closer to unseating Frieza, and making sure both he and Cold burn in hell for eternity...'

_-This cloud will always hover over me / I'm leaving you today-_

_-'Cause now I see-_

"I must say, I'm impressed Bastard-child," Frieza remarked, "From what I heard you not only managed to conquer that planet, but you found some new recruits too."

Head bowed in mock respect, Frost replied, "It was nothing any other loyal subject wouldn't do my Lord."

Frieza smirked, seemingly satisfied with his totting, and said, "If you keep this up, you might just be able to make something of your worthless existence."

"As long as I am able to serve you, my life has all the worth it needs Lord Frieza," he answered. The words made him want to retch; hell, even being in Frieza's company made him want to retch. But he'd put up with so much in his life already, a little more wouldn't hurt, not when it meant he could have his revenge for all those years of torment.

Luckily for him, Frieza had an ego to beat even the best of Saiyans - being the unquestioned ruler of an empire will do that - and was too self-absorbed to realise that, after everything that had happened to him, Frost should, and did, hate his very existence. Instead, he chose to believe everyone feared him enough to never even consider rebelling, and so long as he did that, Frost's plan would continue to succeed.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

The years passed in much the same way. Frost would go off to purge planets, and always come back with a few new recruits for Frieza's army. He worked three times as hard as any one else, and he never complained. He never slacked off, never got someone else to do his work, never questioned Frieza's decisions in any way. This, of course, pleased Frieza no end. Enough that he never noticed anything amiss.

Frost's plan was already well into full swing. The 'new recruits' he brought back, the ones Frieza was always so glad to see, were all people he himself had recruited. However, they weren't recruited on behalf of Frieza, just required to act that way. Instead, they were a part of an underground revolution. He was determined to bring Frieza down, and to do that, he needed to start from the inside. He needed Frieza's trust, and thanks to all these 'new recruits,' all loyal to Frost, he got it.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-You always take (I don't take)-_

_-What you can (what I can)-_

He rose in the ranks faster than anyone before. Before long, he was Frieza's Lieutenant, one of his right hand men. He knew he'd never be a higher rank than he was now, but it was all he needed. He had kissed Frieza's ass enough to have the taste permanently branded in his mind, but it was all worth it.

Now, he was privy to a great deal of confidential information. The sort the general population of the army never heard. The sort the enemy would kill for. The sort that could be the undoing of the Cold empire. And he was loving every second. What's more, he now had a loyal following bordering on one hundred and forty people, including his first friend, the sniper Avery. Things were looking up. All he needed was a sign, a sign it was time to reveal his true loyalties.

The sign came soon enough.

_-I could take every fucking game you play / blow it all away-_

"Lord Frieza, a report just came in. It's bad news I'm afraid. Another planet has been destroyed."

"Dammit!" Frieza snarled, his fingers itching to blast the messenger, "That's twenty-seven in the last three years! Do we know who dared defy my rule?"

Suddenly looking very much afraid for his life, the messenger stuttered, "Um... n-no Lord Frieza... nothing more than last time... a-apparently i-it was the same man... the Phoenix, as people call him..."

With a roar of anger, Frieza sent a blast through the man's heart, killing him instantly.

Frost tried to hide his satisfaction by smirking at the man's demise. For three years now they'd been receiving reports of a lone man fighting and killing anyone affiliated with the Cold Empire. The first had come in after the failed attempt at capturing Neko-Sei, when he had killed half of the infiltration team, and sent the others running, a fact that annoyed Frieza no end.

Thus far, he had reduced seventeen planets to molten slag, totally useless to the Cold Empire, and had driven them out of the other ten, which still remained unclaimed, just in case he returned to make sure. And after all that, no-one knew his name. Hell, barely anyone knew who he looked like; most who'd seen him clearly enough to identify him were those he killed. All they really knew was he used fire, lots of fire.

There had been rumours he was a Saiyan; some people claimed he had a tail. However, King Vegeta had assured them all Saiyans were present and accounted for. Well, besides those reported dead anyway, and as far as he knew there was no reason to doubt those reports; Saiyans died honourable deaths in battle, and there was never any burial as there was usually no corpse recovered. Frieza was so enraged by this lone 'terrorist' he failed to notice Vegeta wiping his brow in relief that his report had been accepted. But Frost noticed.

_-But would you even care-_

Frost had to admire the man. For years he had been living Frost's dream. This man, this 'Phoenix' as people called him - he had no idea how the name came about; the reports never said - had been spending years getting up Frieza's nose, and Frost loved every minute of it. However, the Phoenix didn't get to see the look on Frieza's face. But Frost did. And it almost made up for all those years of torment. Almost.

There was _some_ good news on the Frieza front however. The top secret ship that had been under construction almost as long as the Phoenix had been out there was almost complete. The top engineering minds from across the Cold Empire had gathered to work on it. It was a masterpiece; state-of-the-art didn't begin to describe it. It was due to be launched tomorrow. And Frost knew if Frieza had it, he would be unstoppable.

So he acted.

_-I could take all those lies you said to me / never go away-_

It was a grand display, one with all the pomp and ceremony one would expect from the supreme ruler of the largest empire the galaxy had ever seen. There had been speeches from all involved, performances to wow the crowd, but finally the defining moment was set to take place. Frieza was up on stage, the hangar doors behind him as was planned, and the master of ceremonies was right next to him at the mic.

An awed hush fell over those assembled. The rulers of every planet aligned to Frieza were assembled to witness this monumental event, as were the engineers who had toiled to construct this masterpiece. An inspiring speech later, and the doors of the hangar were opened, the crowd letting out a gasp as one. But theirs was a gasp of shock, and Frieza stared into the hangar, a look of horror on his face.

The ship, the brand new prototype ship, codenamed the 'Icebreaker,' was gone. The hangar was completely empty, and looked like it had been that way for a while. In the stunned silence that followed, laughter could be heard, as well as the sounds of people trying to hush said laughter. On closer inspection, one could see the laughter coming from three young Saiyan children, two, the children of the head engineer, and the other, the only child of the planet's ruler. Their respective parent's were trying to quieten them, but if one were to look very closely, they could see the hint of a smile on their faces too.

Luckily, Frieza was too horrified by what had happened to notice. He grabbed the nearest lackey by the collar, demanding to know what happened, and he received his response, all spoken in hushed whispers. A cry of, "How can a ship that big be stolen without anyone noticing?" could be heard, the voice Frieza, and the laughter, which had managed to be stifled, erupted again.

_-Never disappear-_

Suddenly, one of the lackeys ran on board the stage, telling Frieza, "There's a signal incoming."

Grabbing him by the throat, Frieza hissed, "Well trace the signal," before throwing the man off stage again.

Suddenly, a new voice could be heard, blaring over the loud speakers, "I wouldn't bother Frieza. This signal cannot be traced, even by you."

With enough venom in his voice to kill, Frieza shouted, "Who are you to say that?"

One could almost see the smirk on his face as the voice declared, "This is Lieutenant Frost, ex-soldier in the Cold Army, commander of the Anti-Cold Rebellion, and captain of the Icebreaker."

_-This cloud will always hover over me / I'm leaving you today-_

Another gasp erupted from the crowd, drowning out the continuing laughter for a while, as Frieza quickly grabbed his scouter, hissing, "Take the transmission off speaker and re-route it here."

It was just in time too, as the second the signal was re-routed Frost spoke again, his voice dripping sarcasm and superiority, "What's the matter, dear brother, don't want the faceless masses of your empire knowing your prize ship was stolen by your illegitimate brother?"

Frieza's voice was low, but no less angry, as he replied, "You have some nerve you Rape-child bastard! If you bring that ship back RIGHT NOW maybe I'll be lenient enough not to skin you alive!"

He laughed heartily, unafraid of Frieza in the least, and further infuriating the albino dictator, before responding, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll hang onto it. I don't trust you enough to let you have it."

With planet-destroying anger flowing strongly, Frieza almost screamed back, "You insolent bastard! I gave you a chance, I trusted you when no one else would, and this is how you repay me?"

_-'Cause now I see-_

"If you were stupid enough to trust me after all the shit you put me through it's your own damn fault!" Frost shot back, "You know, I've been looking forward to this day ever since you let me join the army. I just wish I could be there in person to see your face, but it wasn't meant to be. I guess I'll just have to settle for seeing it on the camera I set up..."

Frieza's head shot around, searching for the camera, while Frost taunted "Colder" or "Warmer" all the while. Eventually, with a declaration of "Boiling" from Frost, Frieza stared straight ahead, noticing the device on the wall behind him, the wall the window to the hangar was situated, the wall where all the members of the crowd were looking.

"Smile for the camera you arrogant little shit!" Frost taunted again, right before Frieza blasted the camera into ashes, and if one were on the stolen Icebreaker, they would hear the sounds of satisfied laughter ringing throughout the entire ship.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

Frost allowed a smile to grace his face. Life was good. Not only had he managed to get out from under the Aisu royals' collective thumb, both annoying and angering Frieza to no end in the process, he had also struck a massive blow to the Cold Empire's war effort by 'relieving' it of Frieza's prize ship. He'd been free for a month now, and was still yet to come down from the high it caused.

But all good things must come to an end, and the end came soon enough.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-You always take (I don't take)-_

_-What you can (what I can)-_

He frowned to himself. It was disgusting the way Frieza treated those under his rule, his empire. Everyone was terrified of him, of what he might do to them, and most of them had never even seen him, never knew more than a basic description of what he looked like. 'I suppose,' Frost mused to himself, 'that this works in my favour. All I had to do was show my face on that last planet and they were willing to give me anything I wanted. I do kinda feel bad about not paying them for the supplies though...'

It was the same everywhere he went. People almost automatically mistook him for his brother, and were willing to give him whatever he wanted if he would just leave them unharmed. However, he had managed to convince the people on a couple of planets that he wasn't Frieza, and had recruited them into his revolution, acting as eyes and ears on the inside. Sure, they had to pay lip service to Frieza, but they'd had to do that before. Now they could have a hand in bringing Frieza to his knees.

"Sir, it seems we have an intruder in the cargo hold. A stowaway most likely." One of the bridge crew spoke up.

Frost sighed to himself before replying, "Send a team to bring he, she, or it, to the control room at once."

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

He felt his blood boiling, felt the rage building, all of it directed at the girl before him. First, she stowed away on his ship - his mind failed to realise the fact that, as he stole this ship, it didn't really belong to him. Second, she attacked him for no reason; no, that's right, she attacked him thinking he was Frieza, which only made everything worse - once again, his mind failed to realise that only moments before he'd made a point that _everyone_ thought he was Frieza, and thus it shouldn't be a surprise.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she had the nerve to question him, to question where his loyalties lay. He knew that she had every reason to do so; after all, how many Aisu where there that weren't loyal to Frieza, but none-the-less he felt anger at being doubted by this... this _insolent_ little girl! As he began venting his anger, he saw fear flash through her eyes, and he felt the anger fade in a rush as his face softened.

As he made his apologies, something he'd long since become used to doing, the thought 'Man, she's kinda cute...' ran through his head. In hindsight, he would reflect that hitting on the girl he'd yelled at mere moments ago was a bad idea, but it was a mistake he'd make over and over again. He had next to no experience with anything resembling females - he'd been a slave all his life after all - and thus, it seemed he was destined to make the same mistakes over and over again.

He noticed her blush as she considered his offer, and, like before, the thought 'Score one for Frost' ran through his mind under it's own power. A lecherous grin forced it's way onto his face without him realising as he said, "Now that that's out of the way, would you like me to show you to my room..." He realised his mistake instantly, stammering, "I mean _a_ room!" but it was too late, the damage was already done.

With a cry of "Pervert!" she kicked him fair and square between the legs, and he fell to the ground, holding his crotch with both hands. He already regretted making his offer.

_-Now I'm far away from you (You're always far away)-_

_-I'll never bring back yesterday (bring back yesterday)-_

He read over the latest reports again, the latest reports to reach Frieza, passed on to him through his spies still on the inside, before letting out a laugh. "That's thirty even now. You gotta hand it to the man, he's got stamina." Thirty planets the Phoenix had attacked now, eighteen reduced to slag, and twelve liberated, the last of which was a forest planet Frieza had only recently acquired an interest in named Mori-Sei.

What's more, if the reports were accurate, it seemed that he was no longer working alone. Plus, there seemed to be a definite purpose to his attacks now. While the reports from Hajime-Sei were spotty at best - the planet was reduced to slag, after all, so the only reports were those sent before it's destruction - what was known was that he, and whoever was with him, attacked an artefact depositary.

That, on it's own, didn't tell him much, as there was no way of knowing what he took; the reports from Mori-Sei proved more useful. One of the surviving Nuros sent to the planet - of the six sent, only three returned, and all of them only just survived - one of the only beings to ever survive an encounter with the Phoenix, assuming it _was_ the Phoenix, reported that the man, who was indeed Saiyan, was travelling in the company of another Saiyan, and two green beings, believed to be Namekian.

What's more, one of the Nameks, apparently the one in charge - he may have been the Phoenix's current employer, it was reported that he was working as a mercenary on the side - had wanted an 'orange rock' they'd found on the planet, which he'd had another of, and he made them sound extremely important. That meant the Phoenix was hunting these relics, obviously at the behest of the Namek, but that didn't really help him much.

_-You're such a fake it's true-_

_-I can't believe the words you say-_

Ever since he'd stolen the Icebreaker, Frost had been trying to find this man, this Phoenix, but to no avail. He still had no idea who he could be. Knowing that he was Saiyan was hardly new; he'd known ever since Vegeta was called to report. His spies had made sure to edit the reports before Frieza got them, to hide all mention of Saiyans - they were Frieza's biggest threats after all, and it wouldn't do to have him knowing just how right that idea was.

He had read through the list of Saiyans many times, those reported MIA, KIA, and those still alive. He practically could recite the list, and their status, from memory alone. Yet he was still no closer to identifying just who the Phoenix was; the given description could be used for no less than a fifth of all Saiyan males. The fact he was now travelling in a group was slightly more useful - groups were easier to find than a single man - but still not useful enough to locate him.

Their best bet to find him would be to locate one of these 'orange rocks' he was apparently now searching for, but finding one of those could be harder than finding the man himself. Putting it mildly, Frost felt he had a snowflakes chance in hell of meeting the man he'd admired for so long. And yet, as it often does, fate has a way of making the impossible happen, usually in the weirdest of ways.

_-I'm far away from you-_

_-I'll never bring back yesterday-_

He headed down towards the docking bay, curious as to who, or what, the ship's capture protocol had caught; until now he didn't even know there was a capture protocol. Through his scouter, he heard one of the robots, the one sent to check over their catch and ensure it was safe, report, "Identification: Two Saiyans. Kapskaen, warrior first class. Pi, warrior first class. Warning: unknown sentients. Namek biology suggested."

He smirked to himself as he thought this over. 'Well, well, well. Two Saiyans, and two Nameks, and if memory serves Kapskaen was reported KIA, and Pi MIA. Someone must really like me, because it seems my search is over.' He heard a second robot announce, "All bow before the son of King Cold!" and the thought 'I really must get around to having those things reprogrammed...' ran through his head moments before he heard an explosion, and a metallic cry of pain, echoing from the hangar.

He walked in, his head held high, and an air of confidence around him as he said, "I hope you intend to clean up that mess." The reaction he got was not quite what he expected.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

Frost struggled to remain calm. This Saiyan, Kapskaen, had just attacked him for no other reason than that he was Aisu. Inwardly, he was mildly pleased he didn't think he was Frieza, especially with what that robot said, but he felt annoyed none-the-less at being attacked at all. However, Kapskaen did fit the descriptions of the Phoenix exactly, right down to the choice of clothing, and he knew that if it really came down to it he'd never win a fight between them, so he tried to keep the conversation going; a verbal spar was always easier to win than a physical one.

He fought back the urge to smirk as the conversation continued; all the pieces were starting to fall into place. The reports were right; the Phoenix was working for this Namek, helping him recover some artefacts of his people - obviously those orange balls. What's more, he yielded to the green man, making the Namek the leader of the group; he filed that useful bit of information away for later.

However, as he noticed the two females properly, all cognitive functions shut down. Once again in hindsight, he realised how bad an idea it was to hit on them, let alone asking the Saiyan girl to spend the night with him - a Saiyan female and a Saiyan male travelling together were usually either a couple, or brother and sister, and in both cases the males were _highly_ protective - but once again this logic escaped him at the time.

Regardless, he had succeeded in his mission. He had enlisted the services of the Phoenix, possibly the strongest Saiyan of his time, and the only one thus far willing to stand against Frieza and his empire. Sure, he had to help the Nameks on their little search first, but that wasn't that important. As long as this ship kept its facilities, those Saiyans weren't going anywhere.

_-Suffocate, you suffocate-_

_-You always take (I don't take)-_

_-What you can (what I can)-_

As he watched the female, Pi, fighting with Kat, he realised that female Saiyans were just as protective of their partners as the males were. Jealousy aside, at the fact he could get that sort of reaction from Kat, he was rather curious as to why she acted like that; she'd never been more than indifferent to any other male they'd met so far. Making a mental note to ask her about it later, he headed back to the control room, feeling very self-satisfied.

The satisfaction didn't last.

_-I always take-_

_-What I can -_

Frost grumbled to himself as he picked himself up from he pile the other female - Viola, if memory served - had left him in. Until today, he had been the captain of this ship. He gave the orders, he set the courses, he had the information. It was almost funny how much could change in a single day. Now, he was subject to the whims of a couple of green skinned beings who seemed content with keeping him in the dark. Even his own people, namely Kat and Avery, seemed to have lost what little respect they'd shown him in the past.

As the Namek's left, he thought to himself, 'I guess it's not all bad. They're softer taskmasters than Cold and Frieza ever were. Besides, the sooner they finish, the sooner those Saiyans can help me with _my_ mission.'

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

He looked on in shock as he watched the events taking place on the planet below. When they were leaving, he'd noticed Kaen's apparent mood; he'd never seen anyone so against going into combat in his life, let alone one of the battle-thriving Saiyans. But now, as he observed the battle from the safety of the control room on the Icebreaker, with the help of the planetscape cameras, he could tell why.

He recognized their opponent; while he didn't know his name, he knew exactly who it was. The man had been AWOL for four standard years now. He had returned to base for just long enough to have his right arm, and several other parts of his body, replaced by prototype cybernetic components; apparently the battle on Hunaiya-Sei didn't go entirely as Frieza had planned.

The man, now more machine, had left shortly after giving his report, claiming to have unfinished business that demanded his attention. This had annoyed Frieza no end; he'd not even waited around long enough to receive his reward for a job well done. Frost himself didn't know much about what had happened; it had happened before he'd been in the army. All he knew was what he'd read from the reports. Ten Saiyans were dead, along with forty-nine casualties from the hit team, which had been deemed 'acceptable losses' by Frieza; their target was dead, and the entire team was expendable so long as the mission succeeded.

Frost now understood exactly what the unfinished business was. The target had survived, and, judging from what he overheard, had kept doing so for the past four years. Being a man who prided himself on the quality of his work himself, Frost could understand the man's obsession with wanting to see Kaen dead. That didn't mean he thought any better of the man because of it though; that cyborg had long since let his desire for revenge cloud his logic, his better judgement, and the reason Kaen was wanted dead in the first place.

_-I always take-_

_-What I can-_

As the pain-wrenched cry echoed through the loud speakers, the voice the heartbroken Saiyan male on the planet below, Frost felt his own heart crack in sympathy. Looking around the control room, Kat seemed on the verge of tears - she had grown quite close to the pair in the past few days - and even Avery, who'd been through something similar himself, looked borderline sympathetic.

A beeping on Kat's console drew her attention away from the sight on the viewscreen - Kaen standing over the body of his fallen partner - and she took a moment to compose herself before paying it much attention. Shortly after, a gasp from her drew the attention of the others around, and Frost found he had to compose himself as well before saying, "What is it?"

She looked up at him, a look of awe covering, for now at least, the sad look she bore before, as she replied, "His power level, it's sky-rocketing! It just reached 700,000, and it's still climbing!"

Turning back to the viewscreen, he muttered, "How is that possible? When we measured his level just yesterday it was nowhere near that, even with his fire power-up... I know they get stronger after every battle, but this is unreal..."

He heard the normally reserved Avery gasp, his sharp eyes seemingly catching something Frost's own missed, and without needing to be prompted, he said, "His hair, it... changed, for a moment."

The three of them continued watching, and before too long they all noticed the change, his hair seemingly staying gold in colour for longer each time. A final cry, which nearly deafened them, followed by a flash of light, which nearly blinded them, later, and the change became permanent. His throat dry, Frost swallowed a couple of times before asking, "Kat, what's his power level now?"

She looked down at her console for a moment, and the room was devoid of all noise bar the occasional beep, or clack of a key, before she replied, her voice soft, "I... I don't know..."

His head shot in her direction, and his voice was partly angry, and partly shocked, as he said, "What do you mean you don't know? You know how to work the scanners don't you? They're still working aren't they? So what's the problem?"

She looked up at him, the same anger and shock mirrored in her face and voice as she said, "I _do_ know how to work the scanners, and they _are_ working, but I still can't give you an exact reading of his power level because the scanners don't go that high!"

The shock took over completely as he exclaimed, "What do you mean the scanners don't go that high? They can scan as high as Frieza's maximum in his second form!"

She nodded, saying, "I know, but according to these readings, he passed one million a while ago, and by the looks of things it kept going, so there's no telling how strong he is now."

With a look of awe, Frost looked back to the screen, watching as the fight finished almost before it began. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Pi embracing her Saiyan powerhouse mere moments after the fight ended; she was dead, he knew it. Every last one of the scanners had shown that, as if his own eyes weren't a good enough judge. And yet there she was, walking, talking, and breathing again.

He felt a smirk cross his face, and no reason to stop it. With no more than "End planetary view" the screen faded to black, Frost deciding the time to watch was now passed, but the events that did still running through his mind. He had witnessed, with his own eyes, the birth of a legend. A warrior strong enough to destroy Frieza, and one, apparently, with control over life and death. Although the legend had existed for years now, he had just seen the true birth of the Phoenix, and before too long, his revenge would come.

Frieza and Cold would be brought to justice, their deaths were as assured as the course of the planets. It was only a matter of time. And all Frost could do, for now, was smirk.

_-That you lie (I don't lie)-_

_-That your fake (I'm not a fake)-_

End Side Story 03


	4. Track 4: Prayer

--- Mix Tape ---

-- Behind the Scenes of 'The Phoenix Chronicles' --

Side Story 04 - Prayer (Disturbed)

a.k.a. Kaen's Reflection

This chapter slots in between chapters 15 and 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Another dream that will never come true / Just to compliment your sorrow-_

He jerked awake, and it was only through strict discipline that he didn't bolt upright; the weight against his chest, that of the female form of his bondmate, might have helped a little too. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he carefully extricated himself from the arms of his lover, slipped on the bare essentials of clothing to go out in (in other words, his pants, and his boots) and slipped out of the room without a word; in his hurry, he didn't notice his mate moving in her sleep, trying to find the warmth that had been taken from her, and grumbling in her sleep when she couldn't find it.

He headed to do what he usually did when he couldn't sleep: train; it was a ritual almost as old as he was. Sealing the door to the gravity chamber behind him, he set the gravity to what he felt was a basic workout, and set his body to 'autopilot', working through his katas, while he let his mind wander over why he was up in the first place.

Nightmares. He thought he'd left them all behind years ago, and then, when Pi started travelling with him, he actually started to have pleasant dreams, for the first time in four years. Then, in one day, he'd lost all peace of mind he'd ever had, when the mortality of his mate had been proven in shocking detail, and his ego barriers cracked. Then, when he'd still been recovering from that, his own mortality had come into question, and what remained of his psyche shattered.

Both times, however, what cut the deepest into his soul wasn't the pain he inflicted upon himself. The soul-wrenching torment from Pi's death, and the wounds from his beating at Recoome's hands, were his penance for his true crime: allowing Pi to be hurt. Now, Kaen wasn't stupid. He knew that eventually she would be injured, and there was nothing he could do about it - it was par for the course of being a warrior - but he would do everything in his power to stop her getting hurt, even from himself. He'd promised her father, his father, her uncle, both their mothers, and even his late brother, that he would protect her, and yet, for as long as he could remember, he just kept hurting her...

_-Another life that I've taken from you \ A gift to add on to your pain and suffering-_

-Flashback - 2 years, 10 months (13 years, 4 months standard) ago-

It was a day much like any other. Avarrdo was hard at work in his workshop, Kellre in his adjacent lab, Truniz bumming around doing... whatever he did with his time, and April and Raene were preparing lunch, while keeping a watchful eye on the two kids outside the house; it was Avarrdo and April's house today, like it had been Kellre and Raene's the day before. Kaen was running Pi through some basic ki manipulation exercises, around working on his own training; with Korin away on mission, it fell to Kaen to teach himself.

He'd only met Pi a scant month and a half ago, not long after his first birthday, but, true to her predictions, they had, in fact, become the best of friends, even if he'd never admit it; this may have, in part, been due to the fact she was the only friend he had that was his age, with his training taking priority over making friends, other than one forced upon him. To him, she was just a training partner, and a neighbour, nothing more; at least, that's what he tried to convince himself.

The day soon turned out to be anything but normal, however, as evidenced by the arrival of a few older Saiyans; some of Korin's friends, the ones who hadn't gone on mission with him. Now, while visiting the house may not have been out of the ordinary - unlikely, with Korin absent, but not unheard of - the sombre mood surrounding them was. They said the briefest of greetings to the children on the front lawn, before heading over to the nearby kitchen window, inside of which the two women stood.

**"Hello boys,"** April called out from inside, "**Would you like to join us for lunch?"** Despite the cloud she could see hanging off them, April was a good hostess first and foremost.

One of them shook his head, replying, **"Thanks April, but we won't be staying. I don't think we could eat anything anyway..."** Pausing to take a deep breath, he added, **"We've got... news, from the city."**

Avarrdo and Kellre, having vacated their respective workplaces and joined their mates in the kitchen for lunch, put their hands on their respective mate's shoulders as Avarrdo asked, **"It's bad news isn't it?"**

The three of them nodded, the same one from before speaking, **"When we heard it, we thought we should tell you; you should hear it from a friendly face, not some random person from the city. It's about Korin..."**

_That_ caught the attention of the children. **"What about my brother?"** Kaen asked loudly, possibly too loudly.

Looking over at her youngest son, April started, **"Kaen, honey, maybe you should-"**

**"NO!"** He exclaimed, clenching his fists, **"I want to hear this."**

At Avarrdo's nod, the older boy took a deep breath, speaking the news before he lost his nerves, **"At seventeen hundred hours yesterday, Korin was struck in the torso by an energy blast, protecting his commanding officer. I'm... I'm sorry, but he didn't survive."**

With these few words, Kaen's world came crashing down upon him. For his entire life, his brother had been the one person he could depend on, his father usually too busy working to do much with him, and his mother not being the sort of person he needed in daily life, and now that was gone. He vaguely heard the older boy adding something about taking conciliation in the fact he didn't feel any pain, and something about receiving some sort of bravery award, but that didn't change anything; his brother was still dead.

_-Another truth you can never believe / Has crippled you completely-_

With a primal roar, Kaen slammed both of his fists into the ground, the ki-packed blow surprising everyone with how badly it shook the house. Pi moved to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he just shoved her away, hard enough to knock her back almost a foot; in his rage, he just saw her as another reminder of his brother, as it was his brother who'd informed him they'd be training together. **"Get away from me!"** He hissed, before noticing all the eyes on him, and muttering, **"Must get away..."**

He could feel his eyes burning, and he would _not_ let himself cry in front of them, but he also knew he'd never be able to get away from them, so he did something he'd never done before, something he'd only ever seen his brother do. Focusing his energy below himself, fuelled by his rage, and, crouching down for power, he leapt away, cratering the dirt and sending shockwaves through the ground as he rocketed off at speeds a few Saiyans could only dream of. Unfortunately, the shockwaves also sent the sprawled Pi flying, and she impacted harshly with a nearby tree; the sick crack she heard seemed to show she'd broken her right arm, but right then she was more worried about Kaen.

Rushing outside, they watched him fly away, Kellre musing, **"Since when could he fly?"**

Taking a moment to look over the damage done to the surrounding area, Avarrdo supplied, **"Since now, I assume."**

Raene ran over to her daughter, asking worriedly, **"Are you alright dear?"**

Shrugging her shoulders, which showed off both the limp arm, and the fact she didn't care, she asked, **"Is Kaen gonna be okay mum?"**

Sighing, she replied, **"I hope so, dear. I really do..."**

o-o-o

Kaen landed harshly on the lip of a volcano, panting heavily; he didn't know how far he'd gone, only that he wouldn't be found. It was here, and here alone, far from the eyes of everyone else, that he allowed himself to cry. He cried, and he wailed, and he destroyed the environment, until he ran out of energy, and collapsed into a restless sleep where he was.

_-All the cries you're beginning to hear / Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening-_

**"Honey, we have to find Kaen!"**

Looking up from his work, Avarrdo replied, **"We've been through this before. When he wants to be found, he will turn up, but until then, you could spend forever looking and find nothing."**

**"Our now only son has been missing for almost two months, and you're not worried? What if he's hurt? Worse, what if he's hurt himself..."**

With a sigh, he stood up, walking over to his mate and pulling her into a hug, muttering softly into his ear, **"Don't worry, he's a sensible boy under that rage. He wouldn't do anything to hurt himself."**

**"Not deliberately."** April remarked darkly. What hurt her the most was that no one had noticed Kaen hadn't come back for almost a week. Both she and Avarrdo were too deep in their grief, and Raene, Kellre and Truniz were in the city, at the hospital with Pi; apparently, that break had been a lot more serious than it looked, actually shattering the bone. They had managed to reconstruct it, and with time she'd be as good as new again, without even the weak bone to indicate anything had ever been broken, but until then, she had to keep her arm in a sling. Shaking this dark thought off, she added, **"But it's Pi's birthday soon. You know how she's been recently; she'll be devastated if he doesn't turn up..."**

Without warning, the sound of the door opening drew their attention, and, as if summoned, Kaen walked calmly into the house, as if he hadn't been gone for almost two thirds of a standard year. His hair was filthy, and maybe even a little singed, his armour, and the torso part of his bodysuit were gone, the skin on his torso, like his hair, a little burnt, but, he was here, and he was alive.

Pulling herself from her husband's grip, she raced over to her son, kneeling down to pull him into a hug he didn't reciprocate, and going on as worried mothers do; she basically told him she was worried about him in six different ways. Pulling away from her, he quietly apologised for making her worry, and when she asked where he'd been, he simply replied that he was training, before heading upstairs to take a long overdue shower. He froze, mid-step, however when she called out, **"Honey, about Korin..."**

_-Let me enlighten you-_

Whatever she'd been going to say died in her throat when he turned to face her, and she saw the look in his eyes; cold as ice, yet with a fire in the core of the ice. **"I'm over it,"** he remarked offhandedly, ignoring her gasp of shock, **"My brother is dead. There's nothing to talk about."**

Trying again, she started, **"If you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on..."**

He cut her off again, "**I have already shed every tear I will let myself. I will not lower myself to crying again."** And with that, he walked off as if the incident hadn't happened. He didn't know how right he was; the Saiyan known as Kapskaen who returned that day would never cry again. He paused outside the bathroom door, calling out, **"I'm not staying long; just a few days."**

_-This is the way I pray-_

**"If you're not staying, why did you come back?"** Avarrdo asked, cold, but curious.

Looking his old man in the face, the young boy simply replied before heading in the bathroom and closing the door behind him, **"Pi's birthday. She'd never forgive me if I missed it."** Pi's party the next day was a near complete success, the only problem being Kaen's mood. He couldn't see the fun events, or the people enjoying themselves. He could only see the sling Pi's arm still hung in, and knowing that he was to blame, his mood instantly soured; nothing short of Pi herself could bring him out of it, and even then, it only lasted so long. Inside, Kaen swore he'd never forgive himself for hurting her like that.

-End Flashback-

'And I never did...' He mused to himself, going through the motions in two hundred times normal gravity. 'Everything I do ends up hurting her. I hurt her through ignorance, when we first met; I hurt her through anger, when Korin died; and then, after my second birthday, I tried to do something nice for her, and I ended up hurting her again, but _that_ hurt she couldn't heal from...'

_-Living just isn't hard enough / Burn me alive, inside-_

-Flashback - 1 year, 11 months (8 years, 8 months standard) ago-

She was awoken roughly by a noise, which sounded loud in the otherwise quiet house, and looked around quickly to see where it came from. The source became fairly obvious as she heard it again, and saw a rock impact her window. Moving over to the window, she noticed Kaen standing outside, preparing to throw a third rock, so she slid the window open, hissing down at him, **"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"**

He shrugged, **"I'm taking off again, going on another training run."**

**"So, what, you just stopped off to say 'goodbye' this time?"** She seethed; he was so inconsiderate some times...

He choked back a laugh, **"No. I came by to see if you wanted to go with me."** At her poleaxed expression, he continued, **"I know you've been wanting to come with for a while now, but until now I didn't feel you were ready. However, now that you've got flying down, I think you can handle it. So, whaddya say?"**

Taking a moment to pull her jaw off the ground, she didn't even need to think it over. **"Gimme a moment to get changed."** She didn't bother packing any stuff; she knew that Kaen only ever took the clothes on his back, and if it was good enough for him, it was good enough for her. Slipping her armour over her head, she took a running leap out of her window, trusting Kaen to catch her; he always did when she exited her room this way. Sharing a grin as she slipped out of his arms, the pair took to the air.

o-o-o

They landed some hours later in a grassy field, surrounded on three sides by forest, and the fourth by mountains; she didn't know how far they'd flown, or how long, but the sun was beginning to rise, bathing the entire area in orange light. **"Wow, this place is amazing!"** Pi cried in awe, **"Is this really where you go to train? How'd you find it? And why doesn't it _look_ like one of your training grounds?"**

Smiling, Kaen answered her questions in turn. Pointing up at the nearby mountains, he said, **"I actually train up there, near the active volcano, but I figured you'd like it here better. I just found this place when I was flying around; I kinda crash landed up near that volcano. And I have no idea why it looks so pristine; I know for a fact the occasional stray blast hits around here, but damage never seems to stick. I swear, I could burn a tree down, leave for a while, come back, and the tree would be back again..."**

Still smiling, Pi asked, **"Is that why your ki looks like fire now, because you've been hanging around volcanoes?"**

He just shrugged, **"No idea. I just assumed my body adapted to its environment, same way I don't get hot anymore."** Shaking his head, he grinned again, **"But we didn't come here to talk."** He dropped into his stance, calling out, **"Let's see what you've got."**

_-Living my life's not hard enough / Take everything away-_

The pair set down outside the house they'd left close to a month and a half ago, looking a little roughed up, but otherwise fine. Placing a hand on her shoulder as she went to walk forward, Kaen said, **"Wait here. I'll let them know we're back, and then we'll head 'round my place and have something to eat. We both know if you go in there, they'll either talk your ear off for the next few hours at best, or never let you leave the house again at worst."** Nodding solemnly in agreement, she moved to lean against the nearby tree.

Carefully opening the door, Kaen slipped inside, tip-toeing in the direction he heard voices coming from; no doubt Kellre and Raene were gonna be pissed he'd taken Pi with him. After all, his dad never seemed really pleased with him after he came back from one of his survival training runs. As he snuck closer, he could hear they were having a pretty heated discussion, so he waited out of sight; he wasn't eavesdropping or anything - that was below him - he was just waiting until they'd finished, so he wouldn't be interrupting them...

**"I still don't see what the big deal is about Kaen taking Pi with him this time,"** he could hear Pi's uncle Truniz say. 'Ah, they're talking about me,' he thought to himself, creeping just that little bit closer; the conversation was about him, therefore he had a right to hear it.

There was an aggravated sigh, before the voice of Kellre supplied, **"Seeing as how you can't seem to get it any other way, let me draw you a diagram."** There was a brief sound of clacking, obviously he was typing something, before, **"This is a waveform diagram of Kaen's ki signature, prior to his little jaunts. Now, as you _should_ know, everyone has a unique ki signature, like a fingerprint or DNA, that can be used to pinpoint a person, and, like DNA, is shared by identical twins."** There was the sound of more typing, then, **"And this is a diagram of his ki signature before he left last time."**

**"What the?"** Truniz's voice called out, sounding shocked, **"It's changed! How? I didn't think it could change?"**

**"It can't,"** his father's voice added, **"At least, not naturally. You'll notice that it's become more... violent, and erratic. And I've seen Kaen when he's training; his ki is red now, like fire. This indicates to me that he's been hanging around the Wyld areas, specifically places like volcanoes."**

There was a moment of silence, and obviously some confusion in the room, because Kellre's voice clarified, **"Wyld areas are, as you know, areas of the planet that resisted terra-forming. They're hospitable, but the energy inside them in uncontrollable. They give off what we researchers have dubbed 'Wyld radiation', and this radiation has shown evidence of warping the genetic structures of surrounding flora and fauna to suit the area. Especially hot climates will have plants that can't be burnt, for example. This radiation has even been proven to affect Saiyans, aligning their ki to one of the elements. In Kaen's case, fire; his energy will no doubt be more destructive, he'll be resistant, if not immune, to heat and burns, and his energy will no doubt grow in strength exponentially."**

**"Well, that's good, isn't it?"** His mother asked.

**"There's a catch,"** Avarrdo added grimly, **"You know how Kaen goes on about how 'using other people's techniques is weak'? Well, we taught him that."**

**"What? Why?"** His mother asked again.

This time, it was Kellre who answered, **"Because Kaen will most likely never be able to use techniques he hasn't created himself."** There was a moment of quiet as that sank in, before he continued, **"What most people don't know is that every ki technique uses the elements in some way. The Power Ball artificial moon, for example, uses Spirit. Bardock's Riot Javelin uses Lightning. King Vegeta's techniques all use Void. Normally, with no alignment to any particular element, people can use any technique, but while Kaen's attacks will all be stronger than a regular Saiyans, he will never be able to use a technique that isn't geared for Fire."**

**"So you're saying, with Pi going with him, this'll happen to her too?"** Raene asked worriedly.

**"I'm afraid so,"** Kellre sighed, **"I have no doubt that if Pi has gone with him, they'll be in a Wyld area, and there's no telling what sort of damage that could be doing."**

Kaen's mind locked at with that statement, the thought 'I'm hurting her. By taking her with me, I'm hurting her...' running rampant through his mind as he dazedly walked out of the house again, never doing what he'd gone in there for. As such, he missed the rest of the conversation, most importantly where Truniz exclaimed, to the agreement of everyone assembled, **"Oh please! Don't be such a drama queen. So she'll wind up with less techniques, big deal; not everyone wants to be like you. Besides, she'll be stronger for it, and above all, we all know that the five of us, together, couldn't stop her from going with him anyway."**

-End Flashback-

_-Another nightmare about to come true / Will manifest tomorrow-_

Kaen's motions started becoming rougher as his focus started to slip, and his mind kept falling deeper and deeper into his memories. It seemed that every time something important or monumental happened in Kaen's life, Pi was hurt in some way that could be traced back to him: his brother dies, and in his rage he breaks Pi's arm; he truly accepts as his training partner, and he permanently damages her genetic structure; he gets his first mission, and loses four years with her (although he only partially blamed himself for that one); he unlocks the vast store of power he could feel inside himself for the past two years, and his mate dies (albeit in the opposite order, and only temporarily); he learns how to harness that power, and almost gets killed in the process, causing the bond with Pi to 'bend', and unlocking _her_ hidden strength.

Unbidden, his mind returns to the nightmare, which, at this very moment, was costing him valuable sleep. Unlike the usual nightmares, this one was not about his mate and family being killed at the hands of the deceased cyborg enemy who had harrowed him for four years, and nor did they include Frieza, or the Cold Empire, in any way. No, what he dreamt was, in his eyes, far, far worse, and something he feared with every fibre of his being; her death, at his hands.

_He saw her standing in front of him, dressed in a forest-green cloth fighting gi, in an obvious female cut, with a red undershirt. He didn't recognise their surroundings, but all he could see in every direction was white, with a single line indicating where the ground ended, and everything above that was blue; if he had to guess, he'd say it was some sort of frozen terrain. He saw her mouth move, and felt his do the same, but couldn't hear anything being said. It was an odd feeling, seeing things through one's own eyes, while not being able to influence events._

_Before he could think more on this, a sword flashed into appearance in his hand; where in the universe had he acquired a sword? As he charged towards Pi, he noticed a sword flash into her hands too, and the two blades met in a clash of light; yet, there was still no sound, like some kind of silent movie. The two darted across the frozen wasteland, each sword strike never making contact with flesh; rips were made in clothing, and scenery was destroyed, but no blood was spilt, but then, she faltered, and a streak of red emerged from her cheek._

Pi tossed and turned in her sleep, her pleasant dreams troubled by emotions that were not her own. Burrowing her face deeper into where Kaen's chest would have been had he still been in the bed, her subconscious mind tried to ignore the torrent of emotions, as her peaceful dreams resumed.

_-Another love that I've taken from you / Lost in time, on the edge of suffering-_

He fell to one knee in the training room, his katas all but forgotten as the nightmare resumed its control over his mind's eye.

_He felt himself grinning victoriously at the wound. She grimaced, reaching her spare hand up to wipe away the blood, partially frozen to her face, a testament to the depth of the temperature. With a scowl, she launched herself at him, and the fight resumed again, only now, they had raises the staked; both were in their golden forms, the sheer energy melting much of the ice and snow around them as they danced a dangerous waltz across the tundra._

_This time, many attacks struck home. He could feel the blade she carried biting into his flesh, and witnessed his slashing open hers, but none of the wounds were deep enough to be anything but an annoyance at best. How long this fight carried on, he didn't know, but eventually, she finally caved; in one swift motion, he kicked the blade from her hand, before knocking her to her knees in the same motion._

_Even beaten, she still smiled up at him, mouthing something he couldn't make out; for some reason, he could see she was speaking, but not clearly enough to attempt to read her lips. He felt himself scowl, and mouth something back, before he raised his sword, and swung it down, aimed at her neck. It was at this point his nightmare had ended before; now, however, his vision merely faded to black as the blade came down, and the nightmare took a different turn._

Pi awoke roughly, jerking upright as a short scream escaped her throat, a hand clasping over her heart. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears, as her mind was filled with unbridled terror. It wasn't hers, she knew that much; what little she remembered of her dream still brought a mild blush to her face. That left only one answer. Scrambling out of bed, and quickly throwing some clothes on, she sped in the direction of the only place Kaen would be after one of his rough nights; the training room.

_-Another taste of the evil I breed / Will level you completely-_

The fear, and the anger, bubbled over inside of him, driving his power level up, and causing his body to shift into it's golden form to compensate. His eyes, however, were a washed-out aqua, instead of the vivid teal they normally were in this form, as the nightmare deepened.

_He looked around curiously, trying to see where he was; he didn't recognize the area. It looked... industrial, with steel-look walls, ceiling, and floor. The area was sparsely lighted, but there were no signs of lights, or windows, of any kind. A deep laugh brought him out of his musing, doubly shocking because this was the first sound he'd heard in a while. Turning to face the voice, he was surprised to find himself staring back at him, a dark grin on his scarred face; where the scars had come from were anyone's guess. His copy appeared to be wearing an outfit like what he dubbed his 'Phoenix' armour, only instead of red torso armour, it was pure black, like the rest of what he wore._

_"So, you finally came," his dark copy commented, the grin on his face becoming more sadistic, "You are a fool. You may have been able to fight me before, but now, you're in my world." Black fire burst into life around his hands as he added, "And when I kill you here, the first thing I'll do is finish that bitch off once and for all." With that, the pair let out a war cry each, and the fight for control began anew._

"Kaen, are you alright?" Pi asked worriedly, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Come on, this isn't funny. Wake up! Kaen... Please, wake up..."

_-Bring to life everything that you fear / Live in the dark, and the world is threatening-_

_He collapsed to his knees, struggling to stay upright as his dark clone laughed deeply. "You see?" It asked, "The girl has made you weak. When you and I were one, we were strong, and nothing could stop us. Now, you have been weakened by your 'feelings' for her, and I am the stronger. Don't worry though; I will help you shed these illusions you call feelings, and together, we will be strong again."_

_"Not so fast, phoney," a new voice interjected. Turning around, the dark Kaen noticed Pi fade into view, a determined look on her face._

_"No Pi, it's what he wants!" Kaen cried out, trying again to stand._

_"Right you are!" It crowed triumphantly, "You see, my dear, you're quite right. Out there, I can't kill you. In here, however, is another matter entirely. You, will die, and he will watch, as I strip him of weakness, and destroy you forever in the Mindscape."_

_The battle that followed was short, and horribly one-sided, just like his own battle had been, and just like in his battle his dark clone was the victor. He charged another dark blast, a dark grin on his face, and Kaen screwed his eyes shut, screaming defiantly, "NO!"_

_-Let me enlighten you-_

"NO!"

His sudden exclamation shocked Pi, so much so she fell backwards onto her rear, as she watched his eyes return to focus, and his breathing began to even out again from the terrified pant it was before. Sitting up, she asked, "Kaen? Are you alright?"

It seemed to take him a moment to notice she was there. When his eyes focused on her, he was quick to stand up, replying, "I'm fine."

"Don't give me that crap!" She shouted, shooting to her feet, her tail lashing angrily. "Don't try and tell me you're okay, and don't try to tell me it's no big deal." Her voice softened as she continued, "I'm really worried about you Kaen. I know you've had nightmares before - and don't try to tell me otherwise - but this is the first time you've had one while you were awake, and it's the first time they've been bad enough to wake me up."

"It's just-" He cut himself off at her glare, taking a deep breath before deciding to tell her as much of the truth as he understood, "It's just, all I ever seem to do is hurt you..."

Confusion flooded her features; this was not what she expected. "Where the hell did that notion come from?"

_-This is the way I pray-_

He sighed, "The first time we met, I injured you with a stray blast." She opened her mouth to reply, but he kept going, "And then, barely a month and a half later, I broke your arm."

"Neither of those were you fault Kaen," she interrupted, before amending, "Well, the blast was, but that hurt my pride more than anything, and you've already apologised for that." Smiling sadly, she asked, "Kaen, did you know that it took me almost half an hour before I even noticed my arm was broken?" He shook his head. "I was worried about you. I mean, you just took off, and flew for the first time too. I was so worried about you that I didn't even realise I was hurt until my mother pointed it out to me. But it wasn't your fault; you were distraught, and hardly thinking straight."

She moved forward, brushing the fingers of her right hand against his face, as she added, "Yes, my arm was broken, and yes, at the core of the problem was you, but you weren't at fault; no one was. Do you know what I remember the most about that time in our lives? I remember that my new friend managed to make it to my birthday party, despite the grief that weighed his heart down; that's what was important to me. Besides, my arm is as good as new, better even."

_-Living just isn't hard enough / Burn me alive, inside-_

"That's not all of it..." He sighed, taking hold of her hand, "Every time something important happens, you get hurt. I start training you properly, and my stupidity causes you to be permanently damaged. I get my first mission, and almost get killed, which I remember from your memories hurt you greatly. Then, we meet again, and I get you killed, then almost get myself killed barely a week later..."

She sighed in annoyance, "I thought we'd been through this already... Look Kaen, you being marked as KIA was _not_ your fault, so just strike that one off _right_ now, or so help me... Now, you did _not_ 'get me killed'; I sacrificed myself to save the man I love, and I'd do it a million times, just like I know you'd do it for me. And as for the thing about you nearly being killed, well, we've been through this already."

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "Look, Pi..."

"No _you_ look!" She interrupted angrily, "You have _got_ to stop blaming yourself for things beyond your control, and you have got to stop always looking for the negative in every situation. I'm surprised you're not still blaming yourself for the fact I spent four years chasing you." When he said nothing, merely turned his head to one side, she screeched incredulously, "You are?" Looking towards the ceiling, she muttered, "Give me strength... Some times I wonder why I put up with you..."

He started to turn away, "I wonder the same thing..."

_-Living my life's not hard enough / Take everything away-_

"Stop!" She commanded, grabbing his arm. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it, so just forget that, right?" Grabbing him on either side of his head, she forced him to look her in the eyes, saying, "Look, Kaen, look into my eyes and see for yourself. I love you, I always will love you, and deep down, I believe I always have loved you, even the first time we met. Every relationship has their ups and down, and I will agree with you that, yes, we have had a few more 'downs' than most relationships, and some times they were very down, but you're forgetting the 'ups' as well. Do you remember us training together as kids? The first time I flew? Our first kiss?"

A soft smile made its way to his face, "How could I forget?"

The beginnings of tears in her eyes, she continued, "How can you focus on all the negatives, when we've had such memorable positives in our lives?"

He reached a hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes before they could form. "I don't know Pi, I really don't. I don't know why I remember the bad times so strongly, I don't know how I can overlook all the good times so easily, and I don't know what set my mind to the belief that I only cause you pain, but there it is. Knowing what's wrong, and knowing how to fix it, are two entirely different things, and I don't think I can do it on my own."

She smiled, "You're not alone Kaen. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. Just being able to be with you is worth any amount of trouble." Thinking back for a moment, she asked, "Kaen, what did you mean about me being 'permanently damaged' by your training?"

_-Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one-_

"That time I took you on one of my training runs out into the wilderness, the last one I went on," Kaen supplied with some reluctance, "When I went inside to inform your folks we were back, I overheard them talking, and I found out I'd taken you to what they called a 'Wyld' area, and your father mentioned how the radiation in those areas permanently warped the genetics of things in them, ergo, me taking you there had damaged your genetics, same way it had mine."

After a moment of silence, Pi burst into laughter, causing a confused look to come to Kaen's face. After a few moments, she managed to collect herself enough to ask, "That's it? That's what had you worried all these years? That's why you stopped going out there?" When he nodded, she just started laughing again.

_-Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside-_

"What?" Kaen snapped, "What's so damned funny?"

Swallowing her laughter, she grinned at him, asking, "Did you really think I didn't know where we were?"

He blinked, giving her a highly intelligent answer. "Huh?"

She kept grinning, "Kaen, look who my father is. Look how obsessed he is with his research. Do you _really_ think it's the first time he talked about it?"

_-Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one-_

He blinked again, the pieces starting to fall into place, "You knew, didn't you? You knew what would happen if you went out there?"

She nodded, "Of course I did; the only reason I didn't go out there myself was because, admittedly, my survival skills weren't as good as yours. I was a little disappointed when you announced you weren't going to go out there anymore, but I found out from dad that the time I'd spent there was just enough for what I wanted anyway."

"What do you mean 'just enough'?" He asked.

_-Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away-_

She shrugged, "It's simple really: I wasn't going to let you get stronger than me. Dad explained to me that Wyld-mutated Saiyans were stronger than normal Saiyans, albeit more highly focused with their techniques, and I wasn't about to let you have a natural advantage over me. When we got back I had dad run one of his tests on me, and found out I'd been changed just enough to provide a power boost - not quite as much as yours, but enough - and an elemental alignment, but due to _his_ DNA, I hadn't been changed enough not to be able to use the other elements; enough to make them harder to use, yes, but not impossible the way it is for you."

"You used me," he commented, sounding more awed than scandalized by the thought, "For the past nine years I have been blaming myself for taking you out there, and it was really _your_ idea all along."

She grinned triumphantly again, chirping, "Yup."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her and whispering into her ear, "You have no idea how hot that is... I'm going to have to punish you for this later..." She shivered in delight.

_-Living just isn't hard enough / Burn me alive, inside-_

Pulling back, she asked seriously, "So, are you okay now?"

He sighed, replying honestly, "No, I'm not, but with you by my side, I will be. Just... don't give up on me, alright?"

"Well, I dunno..." She mock-pondered jokingly, "You _have_ been a bit of an ass recently... I think its _you_ who needs to be punished."

He grabbed her from behind, smirking again as he whispered huskily into her ear, "I could go for some of that..."

_-Living my life's not hard enough / They take everything from you-_

Breaking free of his grip, she turned to face him, asking, "So, are you coming back to bed, or do I have to drag you, kicking and screaming?"

"Actually," he replied, shocking her a bit, "I have a bit of work I need to do." At her confused look, he explained, "If nothing else, these nightmares have given me a couple of ideas, and I need to get them down before I forget them. I'll be along before too long."

"Alright then," she said dismissively as she walked off, "But don't be too long. Making me wait will just make your punishment worse." Despite the tone of her voice, she still managed to make the word 'punishment' sound enticing.

"If that's the case, I might have to wait until tonight to show up..." He replied, grinning at her back as she swaggered out, before heading to his workstation in the docking bay; he had notes to make.

_-Living just isn't hard enough / Burn me alive, inside-_

Booting up his computer, Kaen began typing rapidly, inputting updates to the specifications already recorded. On the screen, showed a near-replica of the sword from his dream, being dynamically updated to reflect his changes; this wasn't the first time he'd seen the sword in his dreams, but it _was_ the first time he'd seen it clearly enough to make out the subtle details. It was also the first time he'd seen Pi holding one, and how different it was, which changed things slightly.

Smiling to himself slightly, he saved the changes as he watched the computerised calculations working, adapting to the new information. With just a little more work, the plans would be ready to carry out; now all he needed to do was get Pi's help to make it. Closing that file, he opened a new one, and began work on the second idea that had come to him, typing his thoughts as they came to him.

'Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you.'

He smiled, as the thoughts flowed together, and before long, he was emersed in his work. One day, he would bring himself to show this work to her, one day, when he wasn't afraid of how she would react. Until that day, however, he would continue to work in secret, praying that, when he eventually told her, she could forgive him.

_-Living my life's not hard enough / Take everything away-_

End Side Story 04


	5. Bonus Track: My Boo

--- Mix Tape ---

-- Behind the Scenes of 'The Phoenix Chronicles' --

Side Story 00 - My Boo (Usher)

a.k.a. First Kiss

This chapter is written by guest author Ninja, and doesn't technically slot into The Phoenix Chronicles, as it's set before all of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter, and neither does Ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-There's always that one person that will always have your heart-_

Kaen smirked as Pi managed to catch up to him. He took her training again, and he knew her flight skills had improved since last time, so he'd always move that much faster than her, urging her on to catch up. She levelled off her speed and kept pace with Kaen, feeling a little upset, **"How come you didn't want to fly together Kaen? Were you trying to leave me behind?"**

Kaen smirked again and shrugged a little, **"If you can't keep up why should I slow down for you?"** With that remark he sped off again - he could hear he shouting "Baka!" at him - and he couldn't help but laugh as he turned to face her, only to receive a weak ki blast to the head, turning his face a deep red. Whether from the burn of the attack or embarrassment none could tell, and that was something that no-one would ever know, as Pi flew past him sticking her tongue at him as she came to land in their usual training spot.

_-You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start-_

_-Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see-_

Some of the older kids, Korin's' friends, were training nearby and stopped as they saw Pi land, and Kaen shortly after. They noticed Kaen's grimace from the prior event, and laughed a little.

**"What's wrong? Lovers quarrel maybe?"** one remarked.

**"Oh, no, gods forbid, trouble in paradise!"** came another, and the laughter only seemed to grow.

Kaen's anger fuelled him, and his Ki began to spike; those who were wearing scouters could see his power level jump, and they all smirked, **"Watch out, we may have offended his mate, and he'll need to take vengeance on us."**

**"She's not my mate!"** he barked at them, before sending a few errant blasts in their direction. It scattered them, nothing more, but their purpose had been fulfilled; they shut up.

A few stifled chuckles could be heard as Kaen looked back at Pi, who was now errantly fumbling with the tip of her tail, looking at the ground, her cheeks obviously reddened from the jibes of their older acquaintances. Kaen shook his head a little, **"Ignore them, they're just a bunch of fools."**

Pi nodded a little and tried her best to stifle her bashfulness as the others kept glancing back at them, **"What are we going to lean today Kaen?"** She managed to whisper out, as she kept glancing from her tail to Kaen to the others, and back to the ground.

Kaen moved closer to her, saying, **"Not much to learn with you so distracted."** as he wrapped her tail around her waist for her, causing her to blush more as she looked up into his eyes, and back at his chest. Kaen paused a moment, his hands on her waist, he felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met for a moment. He let his hands drop and took a step back. **"Uh... I'm going to teach you more... uh... endurance..."** he managed to stammer out; he felt the crimson rising in his own cheeks as he saw Pi smiling bashfully at his actions.

_-Ooh baby (you will always be my boo)-_

Kaen coughed a little and closed his eyes, and kept his expression stoic, **"Now Pi, you always seem to waste way too much energy when fighting, so you need to learn more control, and that way you'll last longer in battle."** The beginning of his lesson immediately washed away their embarrassment as they entered comfortable territory again; he was the tutor, and she was the student.

Their meeting was a chance one at best, when Kaen was a little over one Saiyan year old. Beginning his training one day, he was unfortunate enough to have sent an errant blast of Ki into the woods, which was replied with a shrill cry of shock. Kaen moved into the woods, wondering who he could have hit; the training area his brother showed him was a secluded place to train privately, and he didn't think anyone was here, but to his surprise he found a small Saiyan girl. She was visibly upset, and appeared to be nursing her knee from where the ki blast must have hit; her skirt was burned by the attack.

_-I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh-_

_-It's the only way we know how to rock-_

She looked up at him, tears on the edge of her eyes. He looked at her a little dumbly, and they stared at each other for a moment before the young Kaen decided to break the silence, **"What are you doing out here?"**

The young girl wiped her eyes before saying, **"I heard there were flowers here so I came to find some."**

Kaen scoffed and smirked, **"Flowers? How pathetic; this is a training area don't you know?"** His comment was met with a fierce glare; the intensity from such a small girl shocked him a little.

**"It's not nice to be mean to someone after they've been hurt!"** She exclaimed.

Kaen shrugged and replied, **"If you weren't here for a stupid reason, like looking for flowers, you wouldn't have been hit by my blast."**

**"You're the one who shot me?"** She asked.

His pride blinded him to the murder that now rose in her eyes, **"That's right, me. My brother Korin says I'm the youngest around to learn to use blasts like that, but..."** Before he could finish his boasting, he was brought to a halt by a fist to his stomach. While the blow wasn't overly strong - his brother Korin has done much worse to him for that matter - his over-all un-preparedness, and the shock that she fought back, was enough to knock him off his feet.

**"Jerk! This was one of my best skirts, and your stupid blast ruined it!"** Her voice was small but there was more than enough anger behind it. His pride was hurt most from the blow. He'd never hear the end of it from Korin if he saw it - beaten so easily by a girl - so he did what he knew best; he fought back.

Their short stint of melee was quickly brought to a halt with the arrival of an older Saiyan. After Kaen had enough insight to stop trying to struggle against the powerful grip that was holding them apart, he looked up to realise it was his brother Korin. **"Uh, hey bro..."** Was all he could muster; he really didn't know what else to say.

Korin set them apart and looked at the girl, **"Pi, what are you doing so far from home?"**

Kaen looked at her, 'So... Pi's her name...' he thought.

She spent a moment to straighten her dress, now a little dirtier before looking back at Korin, replying, **"I heard you telling your mum that you were going to train with Kaen in the outer woods near the wild-flower patches, so I came to get some."**

Korin nodded, and glanced down at Kaen, **"Say sorry bro."**

Kaen scowled, **"Why do I have say sorry?"**

**"Because I know you started this; you always do."** Korin said dismissively.

Kaen continued to scowl, but despite how much he opposed it, Korin was right, and he said through gritted teeth, **"Sorry."**

Korin returned both Kaen and Pi home, and sat them down outside as he went to talk to their parents about what happened. Pi sat on the steps of her house and swung her feet on the ledge, staring at the ground. Kaen leant against the wall below her, and looked up at her, seeing the damage he did to her skirt, his gaze shifting along her leg and body before finally reaching her eyes, and it was then he realised that she was looking back. **"Were you trying to look up my skirt?"** she asked, almost innocently.

Kaen was taken aback at the accusation, growling, **"No I wasn't!"** His anger returned, and he looked as if he may attack her for the very suggestion.

**"Heheh... baka."** She giggled her reply as she looked into the sky.

He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, 'The only way to figure out girls is to be one, or share minds with one,' he thought to himself. He found himself in complete anger from the sheer confusion this one girl caused, and yet, he was amused by it too. No matter how angry he got, for some reason, he couldn't maintain it; not towards her at least.

Korin emerged from the house wearing a smirk which read trouble all over, for them anyway, and he looked at them both, before declaring, **"Okay, your parents said that I had to tell you your punishments."** Pi looked a little dismayed, but Kaen simply rolled his eyes, thinking to himself 'Here we go again.' Korin took a step to one side, as if to perfectly gauge their reaction, and continued, **"Pi, for leaving home without permission, you can't leave anymore unless someone is with you. Kaen, for hurting Pi, and starting a fight, _you_ will be the one to look after her."**

Pi smiled and hopped off of the steps, skipping over to Kaen and grabbing his arm, crying, **"We're gonna to be friends forever!"**

Kaen, however, was less than impressed. **"How can I get my training done with her following me everywhere!"** he complained, as he tried to force the girl off of his arm, albeit, gently; he didn't want to get into any more trouble.

**"You'll be training with her, dad's idea."** Korin said smugly as he saw the look on Kaen face.

_-I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh-_

_-It's the only way we know how to rock-_

Their training session continued, Kaen's instructions as constant as his attacks: **"Control your power, so that you focus it into the strikes only. You won't lose so much excess."**

Pi adapted his instructions quickly; they worked extremely well together. Even as they fought, in a manor that, to most other races, would seem fierce, they spoke calmly about other things as they trained.

**"So, looking forward to your second birthday?"** Kaen asked.

**"Yeah... my parents said they have a big surprise planned."** Pi said excitedly between blows.

**"My parents said something similar. How strange."** He replied casually as he kicked out at her and dove towards her with a barrage of punches.

**"So what are you going to get me Kaen?"** She asked as sweetly as possible. The question caught him offside and she landed a blow to his gut, and she smirked.

**"That's low."** He managed to wheeze. Pi only giggled in return and decided it was time to rest, so taking Kaen's arm she pulled him back down to the ground with her and she lay back in the grass. Kaen nursed his stomach as he gave the idea of Pi's present some real thought.

Pi looked into the sky as a few clouds passed over, before she sat up suddenly and looked through the trees; her hearing picking up something in the distance, she could make out a pair of Saiyans in the woods, older than themselves, three, maybe four years old each. Her curiosity got the better of her and she crept towards them.

_-Do you remember girl I was the one that gave you your first kiss-_

Kaen noted Pi's movements and followed her, finding Pi spying on the pair of Saiyans. Obviously a couple, they sat on a log together, and Pi's eyes widened as she saw the couple start to kiss. She blushed a little as Kaen put a hand on her shoulder and said, **"Lets not bother them."**

Pi nodded silently and followed Kaen back to their spot, and he sat in the grass. Pi sat as well, but her gaze kept turning back to the woods behind them. Kaen noted this and shook his head, **"What could be so damned interesting about them sucking each others faces?"** he demanded.

Pi only blushed more as she turned back to Kaen, and there was a long pause before she managed to utter breathlessly, **"I wonder what its like..."**

_-Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this-_

Kaen shrugged, **"What's to know, its easy enough to do, just pucker your lips and then, you start kissing."** he made the actions with his own mouth, though a little more exaggerated to make fun. Pi blushed and muttered something that even Kaen couldn't hear, **"What did you say?"** he asked.

**"Kaen..."** She managed to squeak out.

**"Uh... yeah?"** He was a little worried by her tone.

**"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"** Pi asked earnestly.

**"Uh... no."** Kaen responded dismissively, and a little defensively

**"Will you give me a kiss?"** She whispered out as she felt her heart beat faster, and the burning in her cheeks continued to grow.

The request caught Kaen off guard and he too blushed a little, his heart beating in his ears; he didn't know what to do, and as such, fell very quiet. Thoughts racing through his head, he opened his mouth, and without realising it he responded, **"Okay."**

Pi closed her eyes and leaned forwards towards Kaen, her lips pursed a little, and a blush on her cheeks. Kaen began to sweat a little; he was more nervous than he thought. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, and so, he put his hands on her waist, closed his eyes, puckered his lips and drew her forward. It was a miss; he found his lips against her cheek, and hers against his. He could feel how hot her cheeks were from the excitement. He turned his head a little, and let his lips dance along her cheek towards her lips, her breath tickling him a little. Tilting his head to the side, he let their lips meet in a sweet, soft embrace. Pi felt the hairs on her tail stand on end as he kissed her; she felt warm inside as their lips met. For Kaen he felt a surge of blood straight to his skull, and felt light-headed, the hairs on his tail, and the back of his neck were on end as they shared their first real kiss.

_-Even before all the fame and people screaming your name-_

**"Pi! Where are you?"** came a call from the bushes; Kaen and Pi were startled by the sound, and fell back from each other, breathing heavily as they did. They both turned in the direction of the caller, and from the bushes came three young Saiyan girls, roughly Pi's age, her friends Radtzi, Karri, and Lilly. **"Hey Pi! Hey Kaen. Sorry to ruin your training, but we're taking Pi shopping for some clothes for her party."** Radtzi announced. Despite their red faces, and breathing, anyone else would say they just finished training, so their kiss went fairly well unnoticed.

_-Girl I was there and you were my baby-_

Kaen stood and nodded to Pi, **"Uh... we... ok, you can finish early today."** Pi's face was still fully crimson as she did the only thing she could, nodding numbly in reply, before turning and running off with her friends, her face wearing a bashful smile.

_-It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)-_

_-Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)-_

With Pi gone, Kaen decided to go home for some food. He felt energetic, almost as if he had been fully charged despite his training with Pi. He paused at the thought, at the kiss, how he felt; he thought about her and how she acted. He felt his heart begin to race, and a knot in his throat. He pushed the feelings aside as he got home, where he found his mother preparing lunch, and his father sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for a meal also. Avarrdo looked as his son entered and smiled, **"Home early I see. Oh, Pi isn't with you today?"**

April turned from her cooking to address her husband's question, **"Her friends wanted to take her shopping."** Kaen nodded solemnly in response, and took a seat across from his father.

Avarrdo looked at Kaen for a moment, and finally said, **"I was talking to Kellre, Pi's father, and I think its time we split you two up."**

Kaen's eyes shot up to his father, **"Why? What For?"**

**"Well, you're becoming much stronger than she is, and you could use a stronger training partner..."** Avarrdo responded.

**"But training with me makes her stronger, and a better opponent dad!"** He countered

_-Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)-_

_-I know we haven't seen each other in a while-_

_-But you will always be my boo-_

**"But you two argue with each other so often; I didn't think it would be very productive"** Avarrdo tried to reason.

**"It doesn't matter, that only adds fuel to the fire, to make her stronger, more able; no-one can train her was well as I can."** Kaen was now more than visibly upset at the thought of breaking them up; it surprised even him how much he didn't want to train with anyone else.

His mother smiled, **"There, there, sweetie, they were only discussing it as a possibility, it's not set in stone."** she chided.

Kaen was comforted by this and stood up; his mother always knew what to say to make things right. He went upstairs to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't gone long, but it felt like an eternity had passed. He wondered where Pi was right now, and as he did, he ran his fingers over his lips again, wondering why he felt so strange.

_-I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)-_

_-When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) (that's my baby)-_

_-You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo) (I can't hide it)-_

Her mother, and her friends, were with Pi as they looked through the various clothes in the store. Pi looked through them with a mask of excitement, but her mind was elsewhere, back in their training spot. Her heart racing, her mind playing over every detail as if she was feeling it again. She couldn't quite decide whether to simply remain blushing or start to giggle in fits over it all, but it had happened, and she wanted to feel it again.

**"Pi, what about this one?"** asked one of her friends.

**"Wha? Oh. Its nice."** Pi managed to get out.

**"Is something wrong Pi?"** another friend asked.

**"Uh..."** was all she managed to get out before she was cut off.

**"Kaen's getting really strong huh?"** Lilly asked.

**"Kaen did something to you didn't he?"** asked Karri.

**"How did...? I mean no... but-"** Pi uttered.

**"Actually Pi,"** her mother cut in, **"Your father and I were discussing your training with Kaen the other day."**

_-And even though there's another man who's in my life-_

_-You will always be my boo-_

**"You were?"** Pi asked. She enjoyed the kiss a great deal, but talking about Kaen so constantly would give her a condition, from trying to keep her blushes down every time they mentioned his name.

**"Yes, we were thinking it might be time to get someone else to train you. Kaen is getting a lot stronger now, and you should probably train with someone on your own level."** Her mother told her.

Pi was stuck for what to say; she and Kaen had been training for a long time now, and she had gotten so used to it that it was like breathing. Now, the possibility of no longer training with Kaen seemed just as difficult as it was to stop breathing. **"But I like training with Kaen..."** Pi managed to get out.

**"I know you do sweetie, but Kaen is stronger than you, it isn't fair on him,"** her mother added.

_-Yes I remember boy cause after we kissed, I can only think about you're lips-_

_-Yes I remember boy the moment I knew, you were the one I could spend my life with-_

'Training with someone else wouldn't be so bad, maybe...' she thought. She and Kaen would still be friends... Would they be friends still after what happened earlier? If she trained with someone else, wouldn't Kaen train with someone else? Who would that be? Kaen often teased that Shellie would be the one he would train with if she couldn't keep up, and that infuriated her for more reasons than she could think.

_-Even before all the fame and people screaming your name-_

_-I was there and you were my baby-_

**"No! I want to stay training with Kaen! If he gets ahead of me, I'll just pound his head in!"** Pi bit off every last word, her agitation plain.

**"There, there, sweetie, they were only discussing it as a possibility, its not set in stone."** She chided. Strangely, her mother smiled in that odd way that reminded her of her father when he saw an invention coming together.

A moment later Radtzi made some excited proclamation about new dresses that had the girls back into the rush of retail therapy.

_-It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) (you were mine)-_

_-Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo) (yes it is)-_

Kaen found himself wandering around the shopping district; he never had a head for this sort of thing. A few of the older Saiyan women passed him by, their mates carrying an ungodly load of bags and parcels. Kaen swore to himself he'd never allow his future mate do that to him, she'd do as she's told and be at his whim. 'Pi would never be like that,' he thought with a rueful grin, and then wiped it off his face. That was the first time he ever thought about Pi like that, it was odd, but not altogether unpleasant.

_-Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo) (it's all right, it's ok)-_

'No,' he thought, 'She's just my training partner. And friend...' he supposed; that made sense. Then there was the kiss. No, that didn't change anything. 'Didn't it?' The thoughts about her came unbidden now, and he shook his head. He didn't care about Pi, not like that anyway. 'But here you are, looking for something special for her birthday,' called that small voice in his head. His face seemed frozen in a grim expression; it was her birthday, and he was being nice because that's what he wanted to do, not for any other idiotic reason. It was to make up for arguing with her so often, and as a reward for her hard training. Nothing more. Nothing at all.

_-I know we haven't seen each other in a while-_

_-But you will always be my boo-_

He looked about, and considered over a few things he saw; armour, a new scouter, things she could use. Practical gifts. But more often than not he'd stop to look at the few odd, cute stuffed animals, toys or things she used to make mention over as liking. Of course, whenever anyone noticed Kaen lingering over such things he immediately moved on, not running exactly, but certainly not taking his time either.

He soon found himself frustrated with the entire thing; shopping was not something he did. If he needed something he got it; this was frivolous, unnecessary, and just damn annoying. 'I'm not under obligation to get her a damn thing; it doesn't matter anyway. I'm a warrior, so is she. It's pointless.' With those final thoughts he left the shopping district to go back to his training spot. 'Our training spot,' He corrected himself mentally, whichever emotions inspired the thought simply added to his anger and frustration, and he blasted on faster.

_-I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (you were my boo) (my boo)-_

_-When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)-_

Pi found herself staring intently at a red dress; she hadn't worn a dress since she started training with Kaen. 'Its impractical.' She thought, 'Hard to fight in, and definitely easily torn... but it is his favourite colour...' The amended thought made her blush, her face quickly competing with the shade of red the dress was.

**"Do you like that dress honey?"** Her mother, Raene, said.

Her train of thoughts somewhat de-railed, she nodded, **"It looks pretty, and I think that K..."** Her tongue froze in her mouth as she was about to utter.

**"What do you think dear?"** Raene asked, curiously.

**"I think that I'd like to wear it to my party."** Pi managed to breathe out.

Her mother nodded and smiled, **"Okay. And lets get you a drink; you're sounding a little hoarse."**

-You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)(it's all right now, it's ok)-

-And even though there's another man who's in my life (what we have is in each other)-

Pi managed a weak smile as her mother took the dress from the rack, and she followed her to the register. **"I think Kaen will like it sweetie, don't worry too much."** Raene said calmly. Pi gaped; her mind raced with some viable excuse, denial, or something to cover her shock and embarrassment. In the end, she managed to get out a squeak. Raene laughed softly and turned to her daughter. **"Its alright sweetie, you're older now, you can talk to me about it."**

Pi only blushed, and her mind raced for something to grab on to; finally she managed to ask, **"How long have you known?"**

Raene smiled, **"A mother knows everything she needs to know sweetie. The problem is making him realise he feels the same way; men can be stubborn like that. Don't worry, with this dress, and a little help from me, and we'll make sure of it."** Pi managed a weak grin; she was glad her mother understood on some level.

_-You will always be my boo-_

Bidding her friends goodbye, Raene and Pi began the walk home, all the time discussing various things; about her growing up, changes in her life, and things with Kaen. The things her mother never seemed to mention directly made her face turn scarlet; this was so new, and probably would have never come up if he didn't kiss her. Oh that thought was certainly irrational - she asked him to kiss her - but he still did it, so it was plainly _his_ fault, end of story. In the midst of it all, her mother mentioned going to Kaen's house for dinner, and her wearing the dress tonight. It seemed odd, her birthday wasn't until tomorrow...

_-It started when we were younger you were mine (you were mine)(my boo)-_

_-Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)(you and I)-_

Kaen was deep into his training, the force of his movements only allowing for thoughts on his next attack, his next movement. No time at all for excess thoughts beyond his own power. However, his own concentration began to wane, and his actions slowed, allowing other thoughts to break through his demeanour. He was getting stronger, a lot stronger. Definitely stronger than Pi, perhaps it was time to leave her to train with someone else. Sure, whoever it was wouldn't be as good as him, but good enough.

'But that won't be enough; they need to know how do deal with her, to keep her focus going.' He smirked to himself; she was cute when she was angry, and he knew a dozen ways to make her like that without trying. He actions frozen in shock, fond thoughts of time spent together with Pi came unbidden. Perhaps, deep down, that kiss did mean something to him. He dashed that thought ruthlessly.

_-Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)(it's all right, it's ok)-_

_-I know we haven't seen each other in a while-_

In his brooding, he failed to note the beeping coming from his communicator, which surprised him, and keeping his voice as calm as he could he answered, **"What is it?"**

**"Time for dinner sweetie, hurry home now."** His mother told him. He was surprised; it was rare that he wasn't home early for a meal. The only times that happened was when he was with Pi. Those feelings began to well up again, but his mother cut into them again, **"Don't dawdle; we're having Pi's family over tonight a quiet party for her birthday for close friends."** With that the communication ended.

He muttered a curse he'd heard from Korin's friends, one that would've gotten him quite a punishment if his mother heard it, and turned to fly home when he remembered that he didn't have a present for her. He cursed again, worse than before, and began to think furiously. The shopping district was closed; no Saiyan shopped during mealtime, and nothing would have been open to get her anything.

He lowered his head and began to curse again, a long string of them, many heard from the older Saiyans while they injured themselves training, and then he saw it. Past the long grass by a small pond, a field of wild flowers. His face brightened a little as he bolted down to gather them, as large a bunch as he could manage. Without tearing out too many, he fixed them and hurried home as fast as his ki could carry him, careful enough not to cause damage to the flowers.

Arriving home he wondered if he got home before Pi and her family arrived, but when he entered the door he found he was wrong. All his effort to fix his explanation in his mind, to gloss over any questions of time, were lost. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried not to gape. He hadn't seen her in a dress for a long time; not since they started training together actually, all those years ago. He had looked at her every day in their training clothes, and armour, but not like this.

The dress was a deep red, one that, strangely, didn't contrast with her tail. Said tail seemed well brushed, and emphasised the slimness of her waist. He made his eyes rise; staring at someone's tail was an easy way to get a black eye, dress or no. As he gazed up he took in her figure in its fullest; the dress seemed to show off how many curves she had. He finally managed to look her in the face; her smile framed her face perfectly. He was proud of the control of his features, which he kept perfectly calm. Inside, however, was another matter...

_-But you will always be my boo-_

It took Kaen a moment to realise Pi was walking towards him, and she indicated to the flowers. **"Oh, what are those for Kaen?"** She asked innocently. He was a little startled; in his stupor, he had forgotten all about them.

**"Um... they... Uh, Happy Birthday Pi."** He managed to say steadily, if not a tad awkwardly.

She took them from him and smiled at them, in a secretive smile, that said she was pleased, and she giggled softly to herself, **"Thank you Kaen, I like them a lot."** Pi managed to say; she was blushing, but not as much as before. Steeling herself, she reached up and kissed Kaen on the cheek; it took every ounce of willpower to make herself do it in front of their families, but she did it, and it was only on the cheek anyway. Kaen was pole-axed by the gesture, but his expression still calm.

**"Well its good to see you two getting on so well."** Avarrdo interrupted. Both Pi and Kaen whipped their heads around to look at him; they were both lost in their own little world, it seemed.

**"Yes, it only affirms our decision."** Kellre agreed.

Kaen was confused, **"You mean about splitting us up?"**

**"But you just said we get along, why?"** Pi seemed to finish his thought for him.

**"Oh, not that dear, that was just discussion."** April added with a smile.

**"Indeed, something entirely different."** Raene said.

**"Then what?"** Kaen asked a little warily; he knew how his parents thought, and somehow, he had a feeling that this would be a doozy.

**"Well, remember how we mentioned a surprise for your birthday Pi?"** Kellre said.

Pi only nodded, but before she could ask again what it was Avarrdo spoke up. **"We decided you're to spend more time with Kaen, so you'll be sharing his room."**

**"WHAT!"** Kaen and Pi managed to exclaim in the same instant.

**"Share my room? There's barely enough room for my bed and stuff, how can we fit another bed in there?"** Kaen half demanded.

**"Oh, why we never thought of that."** April said, though, there was no surprise in her voice at all.

**"Well, if they can't fit another bed in there, that means you two will need to share, I suppose."** Kellre added, in the same practiced tone, but his face wore a satisfied look; obviously, this was what they'd planned all along.

_-I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh-_

_-It's the only way we know how to rock-_

**"No way! I'm not sharing my bed with her!"** Kaen growled. Pi was in no condition to respond, her face was matched her dress in colour, and she fiddled with her tail slightly.

**"Why not?"** Avarrdo asked, **"You train together, eat together, do nearly everything together. How does this change anything?"**

Kaen's mouth worked wordlessly, his mind working furiously for an answer, but for some reason every good one seemed to dissolve before his eyes, so the response that would never come. Pi managed to get in a response. A squeak.

"**Well, now that that's done, lets have dinner."** April broke in

_-I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh-_

_-It's the only way we know how to rock-_

Food or no food, Kaen ate mechanically, as his thoughts racing around his head a thousand miles per second. Pi, sitting next to him, very pointedly _not_ looking at him, eating her share too. 'It couldn't be so bad could it? Maybe it's just a joke. Dad said Kellre used to pull jokes...'

Pi glanced at Kaen once or twice while they were eating, but she couldn't taste a thing; her thoughts had locked up as soon as Avarrdo revealed the 'surprise'. That, added to the talk her mother gave her earlier still, made her want to bury herself in some corner of the galaxy and never be found.

All the while they both were skittering around what they didn't want to think about, when it would be time for them to go to bed, but eventually the food disappeared; they had a cake to celebrate, and things were all right. Right up until Raene produced a bag for Pi, which contained some clothes, her toiletries, and her pyjamas; Kellre bid everyone good night and left with his wife. Avarrdo pointed out it was late and time for them to get to sleep already, April led Pi up the stairs to the bathroom, and Kaen made his way to his room.

Kaen looked about, his bed, his table and chair, and the shelves that kept his small amount of belongings. Up until tonight it was enough. More than enough, but now it felt crowded, and small. He took his sleeping clothes, a shirt and shorts, and suddenly wondered if it was enough. Taking a towel he headed for the bathroom, and waited; she was in there. He decided to head downstairs until she was done. Halfway down the stairs she heard the door click and the soft footfalls towards his room. He looked back and headed into the shower to wash up before bed.

Pi looked about the room, everything in there spoke of Kaen. The way that the bed sheets were slightly mussed, the small assortment of belongings, the table and chair that looked barely touched; she vaguely wondered if he'd ever used it, because she'd never seen him do anything there. She swallowed slightly to steel herself. She always wore these long pyjamas to bed, and now she wondered if it was enough. Shaking her head she tried to get back into routine. Placing her bag beside the desk, she took out her brush and began to work her hair from the tangles, before braiding it loosely to sleep in.

Kaen walked in as she was finishing up from putting the brush into her bag, and they simply stared at each other for a long moment. Kaen shook his head softly, and finally said as gruffly as he could, **"Lets just get to sleep."**

He sat on the bed and then lay back, however, more towards the left side, rather than the middle as he was used to. Pi sat on the right and lay back. Without another word Kaen simply turned off the light and closed his eyes.

Time passed, he wasn't sure how long, but he couldn't sleep. Whatever restlessness he was feeling wasn't in Pi, as he could hear her sleeping soundly; the rhythmic breathing of sleep was all he could hear in the otherwise quiet room. He shifted more to the right, he was closer to the edge than he thought, and tugged the sheets a little to get some more. However this caused Pi to roll over in her sleep.

Her new position caused her to rest against Kaen, her head just under his chin, her hands resting on his chest. Using his right hand he put his arm around her back in an attempt to shift her back, but he didn't want to wake her. He let out a soft sigh, left her alone, and he laid back, to try and get some sleep himself. Her breathing slowly making him drowsy. 'This isn't so bad.' He though as he let sleep overcome him.

_-There's always that one person that will always have your heart-_

_-You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start-_

This was a routine they fell into quickly, and no matter how they fell asleep, they always woke up the same way. Before too long, it became just another aspect of their life, one they didn't discuss with others unless asked directly; after all, how could other people understand something they themselves didn't? But, for now, it didn't matter; all that mattered was that they had each other, now, and always.

_-Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see-_

_-Ooh baby, you will always be my boo.-_


End file.
